I'll always be there
by lilmisserinlynn
Summary: Bella and her brother Emmett live with there parents. Who abuse bella when drinking. which is always. em is always there for her. BxE ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Ugh. I thought to myself. I hit the off button on my alarm insted of my snooze button. Today was going to suck. I already new it.

"Ya up squirt?" Emmett asked tiredly.

"No" I replied grumply. I didnt want to be awake. I wanted about 5 more hours and I would be much better.

"Come on lets go its your first day of high school, and my first day of senior year!" Emmett said with a bit more enthusasim. I could here him already on the phone to his girlfriend. I hadn't met her yet but I imagine I would. I was hoping to meet her today but I had to work. When I got up and got dressed I went down stairs being careful not to wake my mom and dad up. I tripped over the emptie beer cans and Emmett caught me before I woke them up.

"Thanks" I whispered back to him. I knew it would only mean trouble if I woke them up. I would get in some serious trouble if Emmett wasn't home. He always protected me when he could.. But sometimes he had to be at work when I was home. And thats when the trouble always was. I looked at me latest bruise. It wasn't pretty. Emmett was getting me ceral for breakfast and I hadn't noticed he came back in the dining room.

"What the hell is that Bella!" He said a little to loud.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DOWN THERE!" My dads voice called.

"Sorry dad" Emmett said rolling his eyes.

"We WILL talk about that in the car" he hissed. I wasn't happy about that. I knew there would be more questions about how why who what did I do. And just to many. Emmett can't keep fighting with dad for me.

Emmett gently nudged me "Eat up or were going to be late" he said kindly. But I could see he was putting on a great effort to stay calm.

" I love you Em" I said hoping it would calm him down. It only seemed to pain him more. I finished my food quickly and ran up stairs to get my stuff while he did the dishes.

I came back down and he grabbed his keys and we got in his truck.

"Alright Squirt, lemme see the bruise" He told me.

"Em please..."

"No, this isnt a democracy its an Emmettocrocy" He frowned but I smiled. He always said that when I didnt want to do something he wanted me to. I sighed and lifted my shirt up just past my belly button. "What the hell happened?!"

"I had just finished my homework and went downstairs..." I paused.

"Continue" He said, though he didn't want to know anymore.

"..And mom and dad were already drinking.. Actually they were already drunk. And I was getting some juice and it ended up being the last of the orange juice" I said looking down shamefully.

"Don't even do that Bella." His authority voice warned me, "you did nothing wrong so don't be upset with yourself."

"Well nothing happened entill later.. When dad wanted it for his vodka" I spat the words out. "He knew I had drank it all and he was mad... he called me downstairs and ended up shoving me into the counter." I said sadly. I then pulled my hair up and showed Emmett the bruise right below my ear.

"HE HIT YOU AGAIN!?" Emmett said getting more upset.

"Yes.." I said quietly.

"When was this?"

"Last night.."

"Ugh. While I was out with Rosalie." He said disgusted with hiself.

"Em dont be like that. You have to have a life too." I said hopeing it wouldn't get upset with himself.

"Do you work tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, at the dinner. I get off at 9 do you think you could pick me up... If not I can walk dont worry" I said with a smile.

"Nah, I'll be there." he said just as we arrived at school. He had just gotten this new truck and it was big. I am sure I'm gunna end up killing myself trying to get out of it one day. It was easy today. No homework just getting to know your teachers and fire wrouts and all that stuff. I walked to the dinner, it was only a five minute walk away from the school. I said hi to Mike and went to go get my stuff to start work.


	2. Dinner

BPOV

"Hey Bella your brother just showed up with a bunch of his friends and they requested one of your tables." Mike told me.

"Thanks Mike" I told him, hopeing he would leave me alone. He had been hitting on me all night. I sighed as I walked over to my brothers table.

"Hey Emmett" I said while giving him a hug.

"Hey squirt!" He paused " I would like you to meet my girlfriend... Rosalie." She was truely beautiful. She was blonde with a perfect figure. Tall that was for sure. Maybe I was just to short.

"Nice to meet you I'm Bella" I said smiling "Em's told me so much about you!"

"Its great to meet you too Bella" She said "your all emmet ever talks about!" she started to giggle.

"And this is my brother Jasper." She announced.

He smiled " Nice to meet you Bella" He said slightly irritated, hopefully not about me I thought.

"And I'm Alice!" I chime like voice called extreamly enthusiastic. "Sorry, I just couldnt wait to be introduced, I'm Jaspers girlfriend and Emmetts friend. I'm sure he's told you all about me, right?" She didnt give me time to answer before she started talking again "And this is Edward my younger brother."

He shot a glare at her but said "Hello. Nice to meet you" And then he smiled a beautiful crooked smile at me. I think my heart melted at that very moment but I kept my composure.

"Hi" I smiled back. "Will you all be having dinner tonight?" I asked staring at Edward from the corner of my eye. They all answered yes and I gave them menues. "I'll be right back" I said. I idmideatly walked into the back room where Kayla was.

"Hey Kayla"

"OHmy gosh! Hey girly! I didn't know you worked today!" She smiled and gave me a big hug.

I smiled back "Omg the most beautiful boy I have ever seen is sitting with Emmett and his friends" I told her "and his girlfriend/"

"Which one is his girlfriend?" she asked.

"Uh the blond one. The model looking one."

"Wow there all very nice looking."

"Yes but look at his messy bronze hair. And his amazing eyes. Oh my gosh they completely _dazzeled_ me" I said. "Oh I gotta go find out what drinks they would like. Hang on a sec kay?" I said as I walked back out to the table. They were already ready to order. CRAP! Had I taken that long!? I took their orders and smiled. Edward was watching me.

The manager, who happened to be Kaylas older sister came up to me "Hunny, you work an aweful lot of hours being our youngest worker why dont you just clock out at nine and sit down and eat with your brother and his friends" she said and winked at me. I could feel my face turn a scarlet color. I would have to thank Kayla for this later.

Kayla brought our food out quickly and sent me a few text messeges asking me what was being said.

"So, tell me how you guys met" I asked rosalie.

"Well, I was at a club with Jasper and Alice she giggled. "And Jasper brought Emmett along so he wouldn't be the only guy. Then we ended up dancing and yeah." She blushed and I could only imagine what had come after they danced. I looked at Emmett, but he just shot me a warning look.

"So Isabella is it?" A voice that hadn't said much of anything came loudly from the other side of the table.

"No" I replied coldy "Its Bel-la"

"I like Isabella... but Bella is a very nice name too." He smiled. He must have a girlfriend I thought. Oh god! What if he knew about what happens at my house! I'm sure Emmett told him! They all probebly know! CRAP! Thats why they were being so nice!

"So _Bella_" he said with emphasis on bella "would you like to come over after we leave here?"

I smiled but looked at Emmett.

"That would be so much fun!" The smaller girl said. She was bouncing around, but gracefully, almost like a pixie. " You could spend the night with me and Rosalie!" She said smiling.

"Emmett do you think it would be okay?" I asked, not really wanting to make him mad.

"Sure sounds fun!" he said. The check came and then we all got in the cars and left.

"Would you like to ride with me and Alice?" Edward asked.

"Uh... Sure!" I blushed that he had talked to me again.

"We must get you to change as soon as we get to the house." Alice said. I looked down at my clothes and realized they were my work clothes.

"Thank you" I sighed. The second we got there she pulled me up to her room picking out things for me to wear. She was excited and I didnt know why. Then I saw the outfit she picked out for me. Oh my god. It was a very low pair of jeans with a tank top. Emmett was going to freak.

"Edward will love it" she mumbled.

"huh?" I said.

"Oh nothing" She smiled "just mumbling to myself."

"Oh okay" I just shrugged it off.

We then walked downstairs. I was in stiletoes. I was sure I was going to die but I didnt. Emmett saw me. He gave me a disaprooving look, but said nothing.

"Lets play a game!" Alice chimed!

**a/n review and tell me what the game should be. 7 votes before i post again! **


	3. Isabella

**A/N Thanks for reviewing everyone! **

**The more you the faster I will update! **

BPOV

"What kind of game" Rosalie said smiling with a curious look on her face. I was sure this wasn't going to be as amazing as they thought it was. I'm just to boring of a person.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Screamed Alice. Edward and Jasper groaned.

"Whyyyyyyy Alice" Jasper whined "Please no no no no" She gave him a scary glare. He backed off ideaditly. Damn I thought. That girl can be mean when she wants. I just smiled and pulled my hair up into a pony tail.

"Whats that bruise on your ?" Edward asked with concern in his eyes.

Oh crap. I forgot about it. I wonder how bad it looked. "Nothing" I mummered hoping he would just drop it. I guess Emmett hadn't told them though. I then gave Emmett a look for help me.

"It doesn't look like nothing" Edward said putting his hand up to it. I moved away and accidently bumped into alice hitting my bruise on my side. I flinched and said ouch. She gave me a funny look and then looked down at my hip. The low cut jeans and tank top I had on let it show if I moved to far.

"And the bruise on your hip?" She said.

"Nothing, but lets play" I said faking a smile the best I could.

"Alright..." Alice said looking at Emmett. He just looked away. I could tell he didn't want to tell them.

"So who goes first" Rosalie said breaking the akward silence. Everyone looked at eachother waiting for someone to voulenteer.

"I will" Sighed Jasper.

"Yay!!" Alice said "Truth or dare"

"Uhmmmm..." He paused probebly thinking of what she was going to make him do depending on what he said "Dare."

"Okay! I dare you to... go jump in the next door neighbors pool.." she said "Naked"

"Fine" He grumbled knowing he couldn't get out of it. I turned around to get a glance at Edward. He was checking me out! I blushed bright pink. He did aswell but I turned around quickly. I knew that Emmett thought that was funny, I could hear his quiet chuckle, though he could have been laughing at Jasper. Jasper was out side and jumping over the fence to their neighbors yard. He jumped in and yelped and cussed a few words. Something about the pool wasn't heated. Alice giggled and braught him a towel.

"Your turn" she said.

"Uh ok" He started holding the towel tightly around his waist "Edward truth or dare"

"Truth" He replied quickly

"Well I'm gunna go figure out a question while I get some close. I'll be right back!" He laughed and Alice followed him up. I could hear her whispering my name. I blushed not knowing what she was thinking. Very quickly they both came down stairs.

"Okay Edward" He began "Do you think Bella's hot?"

Alice glared at him idmeaditly and whispered loud enough for me to hear ' Thats not what I told you to ask' But he rolled his eyes.

Edward turned pink and mumbled something.

"What?" Rosalie said annoyed.

"Y...es" He said a little louder. I turned a scarlet color.

"OKAY! Now ask someone truth or dare Eddie!" Emmett said smiling. I knew he thought that was funny. To be honest I thought Edward was like a greek god he was so amazing looking.

"Bella.. truth or dare?" he asked me

I turned pink again that he was looking right at me. "Uh truth." CRAP! Why did I say truth he is gunna ask if i think he's hot or if I like him. CRAP CRAP CRAP!

"What are the bruises from"

I looked down. "Thats personal." I said.

"Nope you have to answer! " Alice said with a wicked grin.

"Emmett..." I began but he cut me off.

"It's ok. They won't tell. And you know the rules of this game you can't back out." Emmett told me.

I sighed "Fine but I'm not explaining. My dad." I replied coldly.

"But..." Alice started.

"Thats all." I said stubornly. I looked at Edward whose eyes were a pained expression but I didn't understand it. I smiled a big fat plastic smile and said " Rosalie truth or dare!"

"Finally!" She smiled back. " I want truth"

"Hmmm..." I thought out loud. "Uh... have you and Emmett... been together" I said shyly.

She looked at me, and I looked at Emmett then Alice. I could tell she liked my question, her eyes were twinkling.

"Yeah..." She said. Before I could ask any more questions she turned to Edward again. "Truth or dare"

"Ugh" he grunted. "dare, because I seriously doubt anyone else can handle anymore truth right now" He smiled at me.

"I dare you to" he stopped because alice was telling him something. He shook his head to her and she frowned "toooooo... sit threw the entire game in only your boxers!"

"No." He replied flatly

"You have to!" Alice said "It's the rules!"

I giggled a little and he looked at me then he smiled turning pink. "Fine" he mumbled. Oh my god his chest was perfect. The game got pretty boring from here. OR maybe cause I wasn't really listening, but staring at his perfect chest.

" You wanna go listen to some music" He asked me.

"Me?!" I asked.

Edward laughed a little " Yes you."

"Uh sure I'd love to" I smiled at him. We went up his room, there was no where other then his bed to sit. "Do you mind if I sit on your bed?" I asked shyly.

"Nope! Go for it!" He said while finding a cd. It started and it was nice. It was classical. He sat next to me and I looking into his eyes smiling. He looked me back in the eyes. He smiled. Oh my god. He is perfect...

"Isabella...?" He asked me quietly.

**REVIEW PLEASE**

Alright Ive gotten 2 reviews. & a total of 10. when I have 15 i will post the next two chapters!


	4. A good secret?

"Isabella"

"Yes..." I said with my voice shaking. I told him not to call me that I thought in the back of my mind.

"What are the bruises from" He said with a serious, but pained look in his eyes. I knew I should answer him. But no one knew. And what if he told his parents. They would talk to mine. I would surely get my ass kicked for that. Crap!

"Uhm... " I said " Well... I told you... my dad" The word dad came out bitterly. He noticed it too.

"What did your dad do Bella?"

"Edward please... please don't make me talk about it." I said back to him.

"Please Bella... Please tell me what happened."

"No" I replied stubonly. I really didn't want to tell him. Emmett seemed to think it was okay though... I wish I knew what to do.

"I'll make you deal..." He started saying. "Though I am kinda worried... I don't want you to think I'm shallow or anything."

"Tell me the deal!" I said trying to be optimistic.

"I'll tell you a secret if you tell me" He said frowning.

"A good secret?"

"Its intresting" He replied.

"And you promise not to tell anyone?" I said matter-of-factly

"Promise" He said holding his hand up like a cub scout.

"Alright" I sighed " Sometimes... when my dad is drunk he gets a little mean." I hoped that answer would be good enough for him. It wasn't

"What did you do?" He asked me.

"Uhm..." I really didnt want to answer this. But somehow I knew I could trust him. " I took all the juice... which he wanted to mix with his alcohol.." I wouldn't look at him anymore.

"Does he do that often... Hit you I mean" He asked. I just nodded my head yes because I didn't trust my voice at this point. "Please look at me Isabella" He said. I could hear hurt in his voice. I looked up at him. I felt a tear fall out of my eye. "Angels shouldn't cry." He told him and wrapped his arms around me. I felt amazingly better as soon as he did that. I couldn't explain it but it was amazing.

"Now tell me a secret!" I said trying to lift our mood.

"Ahhh" he sighed " I had hoped you forgot about that." I just smiled at him.

"I...uh... kinda sorta... li-ke" He choked on the word "You... alot" He turned a beautiful shade of red which made him glow. HE LIKED ME! Was my next thought. ME! ME ME MEMEMEMEMEME!

"I..." I looked around trying to find away out of me telling him. He then smiled at me. He was making me want to tell him. Almost like he was dazzling me.

"like you" Accidently came out of my mouth. He had just dazzled me and I didn't mind. Just when I thought this couldn't get anybetter he leaned towards me. I moved a little closer and our lips touched. It was like an electric current going through me. I pulled away only to gasp for air. We stared looking into each others eyes for a while.


	5. Daddies credit card

The next thing I knew I could hear Alice bouncing aroudn downstairs making breakfast with her mom. I looked and Edward was next to me. I was surprised by my behavior. I had just slept in bed with someone I had just met. Did I really kiss him? I thought. I got up carefully and walked downstairs to Alice.

"Good morning Alice!" I smiled at her "Uh where is your bath room"

She looked at me, giving me a mischievious look. "Down the hall two doors to your left." I wasnt sure why she told me when she followed me there. "You slept in Edwards bed!"

"SHHH!" I hushed her before Emmett heard.

"Well he already knows Bella. " She giggled. "He tried to wake you up, but Rosalie said to let you to be." I would have to thank her for that later.

"Alice... " I bit my lip slightly " I really like Edward. " and he likes me." I added on. She jumped up and down giggleing. She was one of my friends now. I didn't have many friends. Other then Kayla, and Mike. If thats what you could call Mike. "We kissed" I whispered.

"WHAT!?" She yelled.

"Huh..." Emmett said half asleep rolling over on the floor entill he smacked right into Rosalie.

"We watched a movie and everyone fell asleep" she explained.

"Gotcha" She then pulled me into the bathroom " so you too kissed?!". I was pretty sure she was as excited as I was.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep in your clothes." I told her.

"No worries Bella" She smiled "but lets get something to eat and then lets go find some HOT clothes and go shopping!!"

"I can't." I Relpied quickly.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Uh... I don't have any money.. I dont get paid entill next friday" I admitted. She rolled her eyes.

"Bella I have daddies credit card" She winked. "Please let me buy you new clothes!... And accsesories!"

"Are you sure he wont be mad?" I didnt want her to get into trouble. Or her dad to call mine. I shivered thinking of the consiquences.

"Positive!" She assured me.

"Okay lets go get ready" I smiled "but were not spending to much" I warned. She just rolled her eyes.


	6. The trust of shopping

We ate breakfast quickly. It was french toast, with strawberrys. It was really good.

"That was really good. Thank you so much Mrs. Cullen." I said smiling. I couldn't remember when someone other then Emmett had made me food.

"Esme dear."She smiled at me. Before I could say anthing else Alice was pulling me up to her room. She curled my hair in beautiful ringlets. Then she dressed me in a very short jean skirt with black leggings and a silver haulter. And Baby phat platform shoes. I was SO going to die before I was done shopping.

"Ready?" she asked soon after I finished brushing my teeth. Lucky for me they had an extra tooth brush. As I walked downstairs with Alice we must have woke Edward up.

"Where you guys going?" He mumbled half asleep.

"Out" Alice giggled. Then he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Woah..." he mumbled.

"Amazing what Alice can do isnt it?" I laughed a little and walked down the stairs.

"Bella! Wait are you coming back over when your done?" He asked excitedly.

"No... I have to go home... And Emmett has to work..." As soon as I said it I realised I was in trouble. I hadn't come home last night. Even though Em said it was okay... Dad wouldn't think so. I shuddered.

"Are you sure.." He realized what that meant for me to. We had talked about what happens when Emmett wasn't home.

"I have to..." I frowned.

"Then call me okay?" Edward asked

"Kay whats your number?" I pulled out my cell phone Emmett got for me added on to his plan. I was only allowed to use it durrning emergencys or after 7 when his minutes were free, or to call him. Which I did often enough. He was always there to support me.

"1 321 459 9963"

"Sweet " I told him mine then and told him I had unlimited texting. He promised to text me all the time.

Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me to her yellow porsche. It was totally awesome. We got to the mall quickly the way this maniac drove! Alice and I shopped for hours. The first store we went into wasn old navy. Ut wasn;t to bad. We got a pair of flip-flops each.

"Come on" Alice said eagerly, not to mention impatiently. She continued to pull me to the next store. American Eagle. Not exactly the most modest clothing I have ever seen but I ended up getting two pair of hip hugger/ low riding jeans. I was very thankful for that. At first Alice tried to get me eleven pairs. I dont like when people spend their money on me. Then she picked out some very cute shirts for me. I had to admit they were very cute and new where to hug to make it look like I had curves. I then felt my purse vibrate. It was my cell phone. I had recieved a text messege.

"Hey" - Edward.

"Hey"- me

"Having fun? lol" Edward.

"Lol yeah its not to bad." Me.

"Hey beautiful" mike.

"Gotta go Edward Alice is making me try on tons of clothes now."Me

"Gotta go mike Alice makin me try on tons of clothes l8r"- Me

"Can I have a picture?" Mike. I ignored his comment and just put my phone away. We then went on to the next store. Ambercrombie and Fitch. Alice picked out about 45 shirts for me to try on. No exageration either. And about 17 pair of jeans. I had to model them all. She just said to give her each after I tried it on. As I was putting my clothes back on she decided she was going to go pay for it. I didn't get to see what she kept for me, and what she put back. Nor how much she paid. I wasn't happy.

I was going to have to go home soon. Emmett was at work so I would be with out his help entill 11 pm tonight. I knew tonight wasn't going to be fun. I frowned.

"So" Alice started. "What really happened with your dad that you got the bruises?" It was like she knew what I was thinking. We sat down at a table at the food court in the mall.

"Alice... Please dont make me talk about it... I already told Edward." I said hoping she would back off about it. She didnt.

"Hunny, I'm concerned about you. And I could sense you didnt't want to explain it to everyone." She snapped.

"Promise... to keep it a secret" I said reluctently.

"Of course." She promised. I genuinly truested her. Though I just met her Emmett seemed like he trusted her.

"Alright... so my dad hits me when he's drunk. Kay end of topic." I said like it didn't matter.

"Bella... How often." She asked.

"I dunno." I shrugged. She could tell I was lying. I was a horrible liar.

"Bella..."

"Alot... Whenever Em's not around." I said looking down. " Can we drop it. Please..."

"For now."

"Alice I have to go home soon." I said sadly. I heard my phone ring and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Squirt!" Emmetts voice boomed hurting my ear.

"Whats up Em."

"Gone home yet?"

"Nah I just finished shopping with alice." I lauged.

"Bella, Dads not going to be happy. Please stay out of his way." He said sounding sad.

" I will dont worry. I'll see you after work right?" I was kinda worried I would be home all night with out Emmett to be there.

"Yeah I'll be home at either 11 or 11:30 depends what the boss says" He laughed.

"Kay talk to ya later Emmett."

"Uh Squirt... were gunna talk about last night later too."

"Emmmmmmm..."

"Luv ya" He hung up. Damn him.

"Alice I have to go home now. Emmett said it would be best." I said smiling apolgeticly.

"Alright" Her bubly personality couldnt even hide what she knew would be coming. We drove home with the music blasting. I grabbed six bags and asked Alice if I could leave the rest till tomarrow. She smiled and agreed.

"Thanks aton alice." I said meaningfully.

"Welcome!" She smiled and hugged me bye. Then she whispered in my ear "If you need me call I can be here in 5 min." I smiled and nodded.

I walked up to the door I could hear my parents arguing already. They were already drunk. Great. I unlocked the door and smiled at them politely and walked up to my room.

"Where the fuck have you been" My dad slurred.


	7. An average day WARNING VIOLENCE

"Hi dad" I smiled " I was with Emmett and his friends."

"You been with a guy. Your a whore of a daughter. YOUR IRRISPONIBLE! You didnt check in you stupid bitch!" His words stung though I know they meant nothing. He walked up to me and slapped me hard across the face and pushed me down. I landed on my wrist funny and hurt bad. Tears came to my eyes.

"Ouch" I mumbled quietly.

"Your a whimp too! You could use a good beating. Toughen you up ALOT." He said pulling his belt off. Ugh. I was in a skirt and high heels this could only make it worse. The belt hit my back first. I could back away anymore I was in the corner. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the corner. He slapped me hard. So hard I fell and my lip was bleeding. I felt the belt hit my back again and then my bare legs.

He laughed "What you deserve for wearing a whore skirt." He then did something he has never done before. He backed me into the corner put one hand on my chest. I pushed of and he ran his hand down my skirt and up it. I pushed away again. At this point I was crying. He hit me again causing me to land on my wrist again. He then sent me to my room. I wasnt sure what to do, so I did as I was told. I locked my self up and decided to text Edward.

"Hey" I typed.

"Hey how are you?" He replied.

"Eh alright" I lied. I felt horrible about lying.

"Are you at home?"

"Yeah.."

"Parents home?"

"Yes..."

"Still okay?"

"Edward... I dont really want to talk about it."

"Isabella..."

"Don't call me that"

"Isabella Isabella Isabella!"

"Eddie!!"

"Fine I'll stop."

"Eddie..."

"I stoppppeeeddd... But yeah?" He said again.

"I miss you... is that bad?"

EPOV

"I miss you... is that bad?" I read. My heart instantly stopped. I missed her too! I had been thinking about her all day since she left.

"I miss you too. I hope thats not bad" I typed smiling the entire time. I decided to call her. I missed her voice.

"Hello?" She whispered. I could tell she was crying. I felt bad for her. I wondered if she was ok.

"Bella! Are you ok! Whats wrong!" I said, I then looked over at the clock. It was 10:59 Emmett would be home soon.

"Yeah... just a few problems. I'm fine dont worry about me." But I was worried about her.

"Did he hit you..." I said.. I was terrified for her.

"Edward..." She paused. "I gotta go I hear Emmetts home"

"Ok Bella I'll see you at school tomarrow." She hung up first.

BPOV.

Shit shit shit! Emmetts home! I probebly look horrible. The bathroom was out side my room I couldnt get there with out him noticing. He was lucky. Dad wouldnt mess with him. He was to strong. He would hit back.

"Bella" I heard him call me.

"Uh... Yeah?" I said hoping he was just saying good night.

"Can I come in?"

"No" I said. He came in anyway.

"Bella..." He said closeing his eyes and clenching his fists tightly. Then he turned and gave me a hug. I must have looked like shit. He left got some Ice and a warm wash cloth oh and a horrid mirror that let me see how bad I looked. My wrist really hurt. I was pretty sure it was broken. When he saw it he freaked out.

"Bella lay down on the bed and tell me what happened and where he hit you." I did as he said.

"I was called a whore and other stuff then he slapped me but I'm fine truly."

"You have marks on your legs from where something hit you. What the FUCK hit you." He was getting seriously pissed off.

"Dads belt..."

"Ok where did he hit you." I told him every place I was hit and he looked atthe marks to make sure I was ok. Then he put ice on all of them. He was still very upset about my wrist.

"I think we should have Dr. Cullen look at it Bella."

"NO!" I screamed. I didnt want Edward to see me like this.

"Bella this isnt going to happen anymore. You cant stay here. Your only going to get more and more hurt."

"Emmett dad didnt just hit me..." I then told him about dad putting his hands where they didnt belong. Emmett was so mad. He stormed downstairs screaming at dad. I was scared to go out their. I could hear their screams but I really didnt want to deal with it. I had to go out there then because a fist fight was started.

"Emmett, Dad STOP!" I screamed trying to push them apart. My dad just pushed me and I landed on my stupid wrist trying to break the fall. Damn it. Emmett stopped after he got a few good hits in and came up to me crying uncontroably. My wrist hurt so bad I couldn't take it. Emmett grabbed a suitcase and went threw my drawrs and threw stuff in their. He put that and all the bags I brought in from alice to his truck.

"Anything else you need?" He asked.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Do you need anything else" He hissed.

I looked down "No sir." He came over and gave me a hug threw my sobs.

"Be right back" He smiled and came back with a suitcase of his stuff."

He put his stuff in the truck and came up and grabbed the ice and walked me to the truck and we began driving.

"Where are we going?" He ignored me and pulled out his cellphone.

"Hey Alice." ... "Yeah we have a situation. Yes.. Mhm. Is your dad their? Could he look at Bellas wrist... Alright thanks. Ill see you soon." and hung up.

"I dont want to go their looking like this." I whined. I was dressed very nicely but my face was puffy from crying and my lip and my wrist and yeah it just wasnt good. I was still crying. My wrist hurt soooo bad.

"Get over it Bella." Emmett said coldly. We pulled into the cullens driveway and got out. Emmett lead me to the door and Dr. Cullen answered the door. He idmidetily brought me to his study. It was more like a home office but the door said "Carlisle's study" I smiled threw my sobs. Edward came up to talk to him but Emmett gave him a warning glare and Alice came to talk to him.


	8. Happy Birthday!

"Alright Bella lets see your wrist" Carlisle called. He was studying to see waht had happened. He touched it once and I screamed out in pain.

"Definitly broken but I'll have to take you down to my office at the hospital to find out how bad." He said.

"No, no thats ok. I'm fine thank you though." I replied very politely.

"Bella dear you are a friend of my childrens, I feel it neccisary to do this. Their will be no charge or anything. I assure you it." He said smiling.

"Your being very kind. Thank you so much but I dont need a cast." I said stubonly. Carlisle walked out and brought Emmett in.

"Your going. End of disscussion." Emmett said before I could even get a word in. I shook my head no and Emmett turned red from anger.

"I guess I'm going" I sighed. We all loaded into his BMW. Every bump we hit I let a small yelp out. Emmett was watching me closely. I put my head on his shoulder. We got to the hospital in 10 minutes and he X-rayed it. My wrist was very broken. He put me in a cast. On the way home he asked me to explain what happened. Emmett explained everything. EVEN ABOUT WHAT MY DAD DID! I couldnt belive Emmett. I moved away from him. He knew I was mad.

"Don't be like that squirt." I ignored him and looked out the window. I looked at the medicine Dr. Cullen so nicely gave me for the pain. Though he warned me I would be extreamly drowsy.

"You can stay with us" Carlisle said.

"No. We cant intrude on you like that." Emmett said.

"Oh Emmett, your like a second son to me. We have a huge house and Esme loves you both! He smiled at me in the rear veiw mirror. I smiled faintly back.

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked.

"I want you to stay with us. Live with us. Their will be no problems. I assure you."

Emmett brought my stuff into the house and I followed Edward was by my sad the second I came in the door.

"Oh Bella are you okay?!" He hugged me. His eyes were a beautiful topaz. I just smiled and followed Emmett and Carlisle. They showed us where are rooms were. Esme must have told alice and edward to leave us alone for a while. That, or they didnt want us in their house. Emmett came in and talked to me.

"I'm sorry about everything." he started.

I just rolled over ignoring him. I was still to mad at him. He gave me a pain pill and I fell asleep quickly. When I awoke it was alice telling me it was time to get up. I got up slowly with my arm throbbing in pain.

"Can I come in" She asked.

"Of course." She looked at my arm and decieded I was going to get a before school make over. She pulled me into her bathroom and started my hair then my makeup and clothes. Way fast. You couldnt even tell other then I had a cast on that anything happened. I hugged her.

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem!! I'm excited you will be staying with us!"

"Is Edward okay with it" I asked.

"More then okay." she giggled. I walked out and Edward was outside the door listening to what we were saying. We both blushed. He then wrapped his arms around me super tight giving me a huge hug.

"Bella..." he smiled "how are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Does your arm hurt?"

"Not much" I lied.

"MOMMM" Edward called.

"What are you doing!"I paniced.

"Bella's in pain I think she should stay home today." He said.

"Yes dear. Your father said the same thing. If she was in pain then to stay home. Happy birthday dear." And she kissed him on the cheek. " Stay home too. Keep Bella company dear, and have fun birthday.Unfortunetly I have to run. I have to work today dear. Everyone else is gone. Chocolate chip pancakes are in the kitchen."

After she left the real talking began.

"What happened." I explained it all to him. He was upset.

"So its your birthday huh?" I smiled.

"Yeah! 16 years old." I was almost 15 I thought. 2 weeks. I stood on my tippy toes and leaned in and gave him a small his on his lips.

"Happy birthday" I smiled and blushed and ran upstairs.

"Bella..." He knocked on my door.

"Yes...?"

"May I come in?"

"Yeah" I was laying in bed thinking about him. He jumped on the bed. it hurt my wrist and I yelped out.

"You need more pain medicine" He said climbing over me to get to it. I blushed more.

"No then I'll get all drowsy."

"It's ok. We could go downstairs and watch a movie entill you fall asleep." He offered.

"But..."

"No matter what your taking this" He smiled.

"Fine then lets go watch a movie." I walked with him to the kitchen and ate breakfast and took the pill. Then we walked down to the tv room. It was nice and dark in their. I sat on the couch and he did too.

"You can lay on me if you like" He offered to me. I yawned and was fast asleep 10 minutes after the movie started.

I heard bits and peices of what was going on but I didn't move. I woke up and looked at the clock. I had slept for two hours.

"Good morning sunshine" He smiled. "so I really liked that birthday kiss. But I was wondering..."

I blushed "wondering what?"

"If I could have another." I nodded and leaned in to kiss him and he leaned in. He put his hand behind my neck making the kiss more romantic. I was in pure heaven.

"Bella..."

"Yeah?"

"Will you..."

A/N Review and I'll post soon!


	9. A secret hallway

"Will you..."

"Will I what?" I smiled back at him. A million things were running through my mind at that very second. To be honest I didn't really want to tell him about what happened last night. And I was very sure thats what he was going to ask.

"Will you...go out with me tonight... on a date..." He paused and blushed a million shades of red. God he was adorable!

"Really?" I asked " You wanna go on a date with me?" Me came out sourly. I was shocked though. Why would anyone want to date me. Let alone Edward. He looked like a Greek God.

"Do you not want to go out with me?" He frowned slightly.

"No... I really do want to go on a date with you" I smiled.

"Okay beautiful." He kissed my forehead. "Now rest some."

I frowned at him. I mean seriously. A greek god just asked me on a date, and he wants me to go to sleep. He must be crazy. I jumped up and got my cell phone.

"ALICE!!" I texted alice.

"What are you doing" Edward asked.

"Uh... nothing." I smiled a big cheesy grin at him.

"EDWARD ASKED ME OUT ALICE!!" I texted and hid my cellphone. He frowned but I smiled and closed my eyes. He then brought me a blanket and covered me up. I must have fallen asleep quickly but the next thing I heard was Alice awing. Edward and I had fallen asleep on the couch together.

"WAKE THEM!" Emmetts voice boomed. "TO CLOSE TO EACH OTHER!!"

"Oh hush Emmie" Rosalie purred. They were quiet I was sure they were kissing. I sat up yawning.

"Hey everyone." I whispered. I didn't want to wake Edward yet. However, before I could say anything Alice was pulling me up to her room. I was getting ready for the date. She was getting ready to. I was confused but it was alright. I was going to be with Edward.

"Alice where are we going?" I asked her.

"Were going to a benifit dance. With our parents, then were gunna go see a movie." she said as she took her curling iron out.

" A DANCE! I'm gunna die Alice!! I can't dance!" I whined.

"You'll be fine. Edward will lead. Trust meh! Gimme a little credit. Jeez"

"You set this up?"

"Of course. He didn't have any idea where to take a girl." she giggled.

"I'm so excited.." I admitted "But nervous too." She just lauged a lot and but me in a beautiful royal blue gown. I felt like a princess, or an angel.

"Bella?" I heard his voice call me.

"Yeah!" I said excitedly. My heart was thumping super loud I was so nervous. I was finally ready and he was going to see me. Oh my gosh lol.

"Woah..." He said when his eyes first saw me " You look amazing.. Like an angel." He offered his hand and we walked hand in hand down the stairs. Everyone except Alice was waiting for us. By the time we got down the stairs with me in heels she was right behind us.

"Come on" she said bouncing around! It was just me, Edward, Alice and Jasper. Plus Carlisle and Esme of course. We all got into the mercediesbenz SUV and got their pretty quickly.

"You look so beautiful" Edward told me again. I blushed a zillion shades of red right then and there. Then he took my hand and walked me into the huge ball room.

"Wow..." Was all I was able to say.

Edward just smiled at me " would you like to dance?"

"Sure" I smiled nervousely

"I won't let you fall I promise" He whispered i my ear. I smiled and nodded ok. He was truely great at leading dancing. We danced slowly for about 5 minutes. "Would you like to walk around this hall with me? Its a beautiful place"

"I'd love to!" He took my hand and we began. After about fifteen minutes of walking around the large building we got to a large hallway but it was dark. Edward then leaned in and kissed me. I stumbled back. I ended up leaning against the wall. He decieded to try something new. A kiss with tongue. It was amazing but totally new to both of us. He deepened the kiss but then pulled away for both of us to breath. I leaned back to kiss him when Alice and Jasper both started giggling. They had been watching us.

"Awe Jazzy do you remember the first time we made out!" Alice teased.

"Aliceeeee" Edward started.

"Time to go anyway lovebirds" Jasper started.

"Kay Jazzy" I mocked. Alice cracked up laughing with Edward.

"Are we gunna change?" Jasper asked.

"Nope" Alice replied. The theater we were in was completly emptie. Alice and Jasper sat towards the front. I really wanted to kiss Edward again before this night was up. Turns out I would. He leaned in and kissed me deeply again and again. I barely watched the movie, after making out for a while he moved down to my neck.

"May I..." he asked leaning towards my neck. I nodded yes. He was such a gentleman.

Kissing it lightly then he gave me a 'love kiss' or a hickey. I gave him two in return. The movie ended and we walked out hand in hand. Alice nor Jasper noticed that we had hickeys. Esme and Carlisle picked us up since they dropped us off. They just dropped us off at the house and left.

"They have plans to go to the country club for drinks with their friends." Alice explained. We walked in the door.

"WAIT! Whats that on your neck Bella?" alice asked accusingly.

"Uh... " I blushed...

"EDWARD!" She screamed.

"Sorry..." He mumbled..."Why is it so bad though..."

"The marks. And the fact that her brother is gunna freak."

I walked in before I heard about waht she said about Em.

"OH MY GOD!" Emmett screamed. " YOU HAVE A HICKEY" he was so very mad.


	10. Grow Up

"Emmett... I... he..."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BABY SISTER!!" Emmett said running over to Edward about to beat the crap out of him. Though I doubted he would win. He may be strong but my Edward was very fast. And very strong. I always felt safe in his arms. Emmett backed away and looked like he was going to hit me. I flinched back with a flashback.

_'I walked in the door and dad was drunk as usual. I rolled my eyes and went downstairs to watch some tv. As I sat down I noticed dad coming down the stairs. "Get you ass up and do some work around here." he called._

_"Kay dad." I frowned. I got up and cleaned up my mess and brought the stuff to my room. I walked back downstairs and tripped on the last stair, crashing right into my dad. To say the least my ears were surprised. He then pushed me against the wall and beat me till I couldn't move. The next time I moved was when Emmett came home and helped me and stayed by my side for hours and all night making sure I was okay.'_

I had backed right into Edwards arms and he was holding me protectively. Emmett stopped screaming. "Bella are you okay?" He asked me. I took a step back into Edward farther.

"Come on Squirt." His gentle voice called. But I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. "You know I would never hit you." But I couldn't hear Emmett anymore I Was dizzy. I felt very light and the next thing I new everything went black.

EPOV

"Maybe you sucked all the blood out of her neck giving her the hickeys" Alice teased me. But I was in no mood. Though I new she would be fine she still scared me. I really had strong feelings for this girl. We had barely been going out one week. I layed next to her in my bed. She opened her eyes and I was suddenly filled with joy. She was going to be ok! She started to say something but I kissed her lips and ran my hands though her hair. It seemed to calm her plenty. Though she blushed as red as a beautiful red rose. She drifted back asleep and I did too. I had already dealt with Emmett. Well Rose did. She threatened him. I understood where he was coming from. I mean Bellas only 14 but she will be fifteen very soon. She was such a beautiful girl to, and a genius, except in math. I smiled thinking of her. I eventually fell asleep. The next thing I knew was Alice pulling my beautiful girl from my arms t o get ready.

"Ohmygodyousleptinbedwithedwardallnightdidyoutodoanythingyouronlyfourteenhowsyourwristpleasetellmeyoudidntdoanythingwithedward" Alice said. That must be a girl language cause I didn't understand it.

Bella giggled "No" I just slept next to him." Hmm I wonder if she wanted to do more. Ahh I cant keep having these thoughts!! We just started going out. Ugh. I need to get up. I slowly got up and got some cloths and walked sleeplily into to bathroom in the hall. I didn't knock and their was bella getting in the shower. She looked beautiful. She had a beautiful body. I left quickly before she saw me. I decided to go to the other bathroom and shower quickly. I took a quick, cold shower, and got dressed. I went downstairs and Bella was already down their with Alice and Emmett.

"Good morning" Smiled at everyone. Though I was only looking at Bella. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a pair of capri's and a tanktop. Of course she had on a cute pair of plaid flip-flops. And a plaid bracelett to match. Must be a new outfit she got with Alice. Her hair was straightened and the ends were curled.

"So Bella today at 3:30 you have a hair appointment with me and Rose" Alice smiled " and then at 5:30 you have a nail appointment. Then you work tomarrow, and thursday you have a facial appointment".

"But..." She began. I knew that was coming. She would not be happy about that. I fought a laugh and ate in silence.

"No your going dont argue." Rose said ignoring anything else Bella was going to say. I, myself was wondering why Rose was here, but I then remembered that she was spending the night with Alice. I wonder how much time was spent with Emmett insted.

"Lets go kids!" Esme's sweet voice called. I smiled at my mom and got my stuff, plus Bellas, and put it in the car. I noticed Bella had washed her own dish.

"Bella, you dont have to do the dishes. We have maids for that." I smiled at her. The most beautiful person smiled at me and made me feel faint. I smiled again and took her hand and walked to the car. We sat next to each other. I sat their listeing to Alice plan my girlfriends week. We finally arrived at school and I pulled Bella out of the car and we walked to our lockers. I was surprised we had never met before. Our lockers were only a few away from each other.

"Oh boy first hour!" Bella said sarcasticlly. I kissed her cheek.

"It will be fine. You look beautiful by the way." The bell rang and I had to leave her.

BPOV

I walked up stairs to my next class. It was going to be a slow class. English. Dont get me wrong I love that class, but without Edward I felt strange. I wonder whats wrong with me. I've only been with him for a week. I began to write in my journal. Tho I only ended up writing about Edward.

Finally the bell rang. My next class was biology. I was happy Edward was in that class. I walked into class and sat next to him. He took my hand. Mike was glaring at me.

"Is there something wrong Mike?" I asked.

"No." He replied grumplily.

"Then don't glare at me. Because I didn't do anything wrong." I said coldly. I heard Edward chuckle a little and I smiled. That class came and went and before I new it, it was lunch. I was happy to see Edward again. He smiled and took my hand. We walked to our lockers and decided to go walk around durring lunch. He was getting his licence next week. But entill then we will be walking. We got to the park and we sat on the swings.

"Isabella..." He said cooly.

I giggled "Yes Eddie" He frowned.

"I really liked when you slept next to me in my bed." He said shyly.

I blushed " I like it too. I feel safe." I blushed a million shades of red now.

"Will you move into my bedroom?"

My mouth dropped open.


	11. Birthday Presents

Bpov

" I would love to but thats never going to happen Edward. What about Emmett. He'll have a heart attack." I explained. Seriously if he thinks he's going toi get away with me in his bed. With Em in the same house, he completly crazy. The next thing I knew Edward had taken his phone out and had dialed Roses number.

"Hello Rosalie. It's Edward I need a huge favor. Yes, well as you know Bellas birthday is in 5 days, and I have just asked her to move into my room. Yes, and the only thing is Emmett. You would do that for us? Thanks so much Rose! Bye!" And he hung up.

"Really!" I was really happy! I was going to be sleeping in the arms of my angel.

"You sure you want to right? I mean we've been together for just 2 weeks now." He asked me.

I assured him "Edward I love being in your arms, you make me feel safe." He then leaned in and kissed me. He licked my lips for enterence to my mouth and tongue I definitly accpeted kissing him very deeply. We finally stopped and walked back to school hand in hand. I wasn't hungry but he insisted I have a bite of my sandwich. So I did. I got a peice of gum and it got rid of the peanutbutter breath. I kissed my wonderful boyfriend in front of the school. He kissed me back and alot of people were watching. I didn't care. We walked to our lockers hand in hand.

"May I carry your books Bella?" He asked. Such a gentleman. I shook my head 'no' and he frowned.

I smiled a cheesy grin at him "Its going to be a busy week, I wonder what Alice and Rose are getting done to my hair."

"You don't have to go with them. But I decided that while you were going to get your hair done, I was going to get my licence. Carlisle offered this morning." He told me.

"REALLY!"I asked excitedly "Will they ever let you drive their car?"

Edward rolled his eyes at me "We'll see" The bell rang. Our last two classes were together. It was kinda crazy if you ask me. I mean Edward was so smart and should skip a grade, since he started a year late. We did our work and our last class was math.

We walked to class together and I said "Not math already" It was more of a whine.

"You'll be fine." I saw Emmett in the hallway. He looked severely upset. I'm guessing Rosalie already told him. He glared at us and signaled for me to go over to him.

"I'll be right back Edward." I told him.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"To talk to Emmett" I walked over to Emmett and smiled at him sweetly.

"Yeah Em"

"Your not moving in his room. End of story. And how could you go behind my back and get my girlfriend to black mail me! Not cool _Isabella._" He made me feel guilty.

"But Emmett its not like you don't spend nights at Rosealies house. And I know she spends night in your room at the Cullens." I replied trying to sound mature.

"To bad. Its my decsion."

"No its not Emmett. I'm growing up, your going to have to accept that. I'm not dumb enough to go all the way with him. I'm not ready for that. But I assure you, when I am, weather or not I'm in Edwards room, which I will be, I will go all the way with him. And even you wont be able to stop me."

"Then maybe you should just live with dad!" He yelled at me. Those words hurt and he knew the second he said them he regretted it. I looked at him and walked away. I saw Rosalie in the hallway heading towards my brother and I felt the tears overflow.

"Hey girly whats wrong?" She smiled at me.

"Why dont you ask your boyfriend" I said bitterely, "_**Because he's not my brother anymore" **_I let those words drip venom as I said them.

"Stay here ok." I nodded and got my cellphone out to text Edward.

'Hey Edward Im talking to Rose for a few. I'll be in class a few min late.' me

'K ' his said. I could hear Rose's voice very mad. I could also hear Emmetts regret but I was mad at him. He walked up to me.

"Okay squirt I'm sorry about saying that stuff about dad." He tried to look me in the eyes. I completly ignored him.

"Come one lets go shopping before your hair appointment. I have my new red mustange outside. You can just skip this period."

Emmett began to object "No she-"

Rose turned around and glared at him "She will do whatever the hell she wants Emmett. One, your going to get over it, two your in alot of trouble with me, and three you may not touch me." And Rose took my hand and pulled me out of the school to her car.

"Thanks" I told her.

"No problem. Your brother needs to realize girls younger then 15 are sleeping with their boyfriends"

"Well me and Edward aren't doing anything." I blushed.

"I know that. But just incase, Bella make sure you truely love him."

Roses words had mortified me was this the sex talk! "Uh... alright"

She giggled "So to the mall then?"

"Sure!" We got their quickly and she was already pulling me into forever 21. She picked out 4 out fits for me.

"Try these on" She told me.

I did as I was told and showed her each one. I really liked them though they were differnt from me. Alot shorter skirts then Emmett would allow but maybe this was payback. We checked out and drove back to school to get Alice and we drove over to get our hair done.

"Ohmygoss! Iforgottotelledwardwhyiwasntinclasshesprobeblyfreakingout" I yelped

"No he's not I texted him while you were in the dressing room, Besides he's on his way to take his driving test right now." Alice said. "Plus your about to get your hair dyed."

"Oh boy... what color... Well actually your getting blonde highlights and some red low lights" Rose explained.

"It actually sounds like something I might like." I admitted

"And then were getting your hair layered and yeah so it shall be fun." Alice was even more excited.

"Rose what are you getting done?"

"Just a trim and some brown highlights." Oh pretty...

"Oh that will be beautiful" I told her

"And what about you Alice!" I asked to keep Alice from pouting. We had just pulled into a very expensive looking place and I was kinda surprised. I knew that they wouldn't get it done just anywhere but this place...was wow.

Alice giggled "A trim on my spikey hair, and the underneath black"

"Wow" I smiled and they giggled and took my hand. When we walked in their the people only spoke french! Alice and Rose did all the talking thank goodness.

I just sat their getting my hair done giggling with my friends.

"So... Bella how far have you gotten with Eddie" Alice asked.

"Uh.." I blushed. "Not far"

"Tell us how far!"

"We made out today at the park I guess. And as you all know he gave me a hickey" They both giggled again. I didn't know why it was funny but okay.

"You gave him two!" They said together. Haha yeah I did. It was fun too! But I miss Edward. I wonder if he passed his drivers test. Though he had a provisional for six months. I doubt he will fallow that rule.

"Okay Rose, how far have you gotten with my brother!" I giggled, but she would answer.

"Haha rosalie!" Alice giggled "Look at that we ask Bella personal questions and then she asks you one!" She was smiling and loved the fact I turned the tables on her.

"Uh well... uhm ... " She was being akward. "Bella I doubt he wants you to know"

"So tell me anyway!" I smiled at her.

"Weve had sex" She admitted.

"Tonight we are so playing 20 questions!"

"No thanks. Not tonight for me." I said. They both frowned.

"Edward can play too if you want to be with him, but your not going to want him to hear what we have to say"

"I dont mind, I just wanna be with Edward." I admitted blushing.

"If your sure. But you wont want him their and he wont want to be their." They giggled.

"Fine I will play with out him" I wasnt happy about it. But Edward and me were new, and I should be okay with out him. I just feel strange with out him, like incomplete.

Their hair was done and mine was being straightened quickly. It looked truely amazing. Alice paid for all three of ours, and I was finally finished.

"Thanks so much Alice" I truely meant it too. We drove back to the house talking about random things we could do to style my hair. I was definitly excited about it. We got to the house quickly and I ran into the house and went straight to Edwards room.

"I brought home your math homework" Edward smiled. I frowned. "I'll help you with it I promise" Then he looked at me and his mouth dropped open.

"Fineee." I said smiling.

"Your hair looks amazing. You look so beautiful. I layed on my tummy next to him and he turned me on my back and was on top of me. He was kissing my neck up to my mouth. When he got to my mouth my breathing was unsteady. He kissed me deeply with so much passion I couldnt help but moan. He pulled away and smiled and I gasped. He was so beautiful. I then began to take my shirt off. I took his off quickly. He stared kissed me again. Then I heard the door open and Alice had walked in. Oh my god. We are so caught.

"Get some clothes on." She through me a shirt. I was bright pink. I was sure. Even Edward was pink. "ROOOSSEEE" She screamed and Edward put his shirt on. "Edward you need to go hang with Jasper and Emmett for a while" Alice ordered him. He kissed me bye and she smacked the back of his head. "GO"!

"Yeah?" Rose said worriedly. I was more worried. I'm in big trouble. But not only that I had no shirt on a minute ago.

"Guess how I found Bella and Edward" Alice began "He was on top of her making out with her and neither of them had shirts on."

Rose gasped. "I thought we talked about this earlier hun" ... "Make sure you love him".

"I wasnt going to have sex with him" I stated matter-of-factly.

"It didn't look that way to me." Alice accused.

"Were only doing this because we dont want you to get hurt."

"I know. But seriously that wont happen again" I told them. It may happen again, I just wont get caught.

APOV

Oh my god. My brother almost had sex with Bella. Don't get me wrong I just think they are way to young.

What should I do. Maybe I should give Bella some protection. Just in case. Right. Because she wont do thatagain.

RPOV

Haha I think this is funny. I mean Im surprised at them but I think that if bella wants to have sex then she should. As long as she loves him.

EPOV

There probebly asking Bella a million questions. I'm probebly gunna get in alot of trouble.

BPOV

What should I do!

"I promise. I wont let that happen till I love him" I smiled at them. "But I really need to do my homework."

Edward came back upstairs after they left. We layed on his bed and he helped me with my math homework.

"I'm not sorry for what we did. Im sorry we got caught." I admitted.

"Bella do you think we would have gone all the way?" He asked.

"No. Do you?" I asked.

"No I think we both have more controll then that." he smiled at me.

I was then forced out of my Edwards room into Alice's where I was playing 20 questions.

"Okay" Alice started " first question is for bella. Have you ever seen Edward completely naked?"

"nope! But I wish I could!" I admitted and they giggled. "Rose is Emmett your first boy you ever had sex with?"

"Yep!" Ok this is kinda scarey. I giggled. Then rose asked Alice " Have you and Jasper had sex yet?"

"Next question!" Alice said quickly.

"Nope you gotta answer it!" I said smiling. This game could actually be sort of intresting.

"Yes..." She said pouting for having to tell.

"Okay Bella" she was thinking of what to ask me "this is it because I am gunna go finish my homework and its already 1 am. But, what do you want for your birthday from Edward?"

"Hmm nothing really. Maybe a birthday kiss." I smiled. I then yawned and changed into my new pajamas. I quietly crept into Edwards room and he was laying their awake.

"what are you doing still awake" I asked.

"I can't sleep with out you" he said. I crawled next to him and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I quickly fell asleep.

The next few days went by quickly. I worked and got my nails done because they were reschedualed. I got my facial and it was intresting. I looked like a new girl. It was sunday, and it was my birthday. Edward had gotten a silver Volvo sports car. It was very nice. When I woke up he brought me breakfast in bed and we ate together.

"What would you like to do today?" He asked me.

"I dunno."

"I would really love it if you would come with me to a special place I used to go when I was little. And its sunny today."

"Of course I will!" I smiled at him.

"Still wear rainboots. Alice got you a black pair with cherries on them." He rolled his eyes " their in the closet. " I walked downstairs and Emmett came up to me and tried to give me a hug but I turned the other way. We still werent on speaking terms. Rose was talking to him now, but she wouldn't let him touch her. Not even hold hands. I laughed at the fact that she was tortureing him. Good for her.

"Happy birthday Squirt!" He said.

I walked right past him "Thanks for the rainboots Alice"

"No problem Happy birthday!" She said. she was sitting on top of jasper. So cute together. But she was kinda bouncing around. I giggled .

"Yeah girly happy birthday!" Rose said

"Happy birthday dear" Esme said sweetly.

"Happy birthday" Jasper said.

"Thanks." I smiled and went upstairs and got dressed. I quickly brushed my teeth. Put on a little makeup that Alice gave me. I had made them promise earlier in the week no gifts of parties or anything. Alice pouted, begged and pouted more. But she seemed to be over it. I was ready quickly. Edward took my hand and we got in the volvo and we drove on a dirt road till it ended and we walked for about 10 minutes. Then we got to this beautiful medow.

The sun was shining down so it was dry. We layed there together for a while.

EPOV

I hope it not too soon. But I think I should tell her. Ok I can do this. No I cant what if she doesnt feel the same about me. No I need to tell her.

"Bella I have to tell you something but you have to promise you wont get upset or freak out."

I didnt want us to be one of those couples who say I love you after two weeks and break up. But I truely felt this way.

"Okay I promise" She smiled at me.

_"Isabella I cant stop thinking of you. I dream about you at night, I think about you all day. I get this strange incomplete feeling when Im away from you. Isabella... I love you"_


	12. Drama

_Isabella I cant stop thinking of you. I dream about you at night, I think about you all day. I get this strange incomplete feeling when Im away from you. Isabella... I love you_

_BPOV _

Did I just hear him correctly? Did he just say he loves me? Am I hearing things. Maybe Alice drugged me this morning so she could through a party. No he actually said that. What do I do. Crapola. I love him too. I know I do. Its just that I don't want us to be one of those fake couples that tell eachother that they love them. And then break up a week later. Oh my god what do I do. I think I need to tell him the truth. I need to tell him that I love him. But I'm so young. Could it really be love. Somehow I know the truth and the truth is that I really do love him. He's stareing at me. My beautiful Edward wants me to say something back to him.

"Uh... Edward... I know this is going to sound cheesy and all... But I need you to understand that what I'm saying is true... and not that fake stuff. I don't want to loose you. But pretty much without you I am nothing. I need you day and night. I need you every second of every day. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen... I love you too." I hope that wasnt to cheesy. Wow I hope I didnt mess that up. Crap, what do I do now. I mean I'm sitting here looking into the love of my life's eyes and I frozen.

"Ugh" I sounded as Edward landed on top of me. He was kissing me slowly. I wonder whats going to happen between us. Rose said we only had to wait till we were sure we loved each other. I think I think to much. Edward slowly deepened the kiss, and I kissed him back. He made a noise it was like he was purring. We layed on the soft, dry grass kissing for what seemed like forever. I would have been fine with forever. But Edward pulled away first.

"Bella..." He paused " I love you so much." then he layed back down on the grass, I held is hand. Neither of us said anything. The silence wasn't akward, it was peacful. We were both happy and in love. I didn't have to say anything back, he already knew. We must have layed their for hours because the sun started to go down. And it was kinda chilly.

"Edward... I'm kinda cold." I admitted. He moved closer to me and we snuggled. The sun had completely gone down. I had to admit it was kinda scary out here in the dark. But as long as I had Edward I knew I would be fine. "Love, I think we should go back." He said.

I sighed in content and got up. I wasn't hungry after that huge breakfast, but I'm sure Edward was. We walked for about ten minutes and we finally got to the Volvo. Edward opened the door for me and I sat down. Always a perfect gentleman. He got in the car quickly and turned the heat on as we began driving home.

"Did you have fun?" He asked me.

"Yes... I have never been so happy." I admitted. "Edward... your filling up everything I never had. I love you"

"Oh Bella you dont know how that makes me feel when you sat that you love me. I love you more then I have ever loved anyone or thing. Just dont tell Alice I love you more" He winked.

"Yeah she'd probebly have a fit." I giggled.

EPOV

The most beautiful girl in the world loves me. And I love her too. More then anything or anyone or everyone put together. I want to be with this girl forever. I just hope that she wants to be with me forever. I tought about her loving me the entire way home.

"Do you think we should tell everyone?" I asked her.

"Sure" She said smiling at me. "They'll be happy for us"

"Even your brother" I questioned.

"I dont have a brother." She relpied coldly.

"Come on Bella, love. Don't be like that he just wants to make sure you don't get hurt." I tried.

"Then why did he say that stuff" she mumbled. I don't think I was supposed to hear what she mummbled but I did.

"What stuff Bella." Now I was intrested.

"Nothing..." She whispered. I didn't want to upset her on her birthday. So I let it go. I would ask again tomarrow. We pulled into the driveway and I put the car in the garage. I looked over at Bella, she was sound asleep. The fresh air and the sun must have made her tired. I picked her up to bring her to our room. JEez she is very light. She needs to eat more. I set her down on the bed and gently took her boots off. I then slipped her shirt off and put her pajama top on. Should I let her sleep in jeans or should I put her Pj's on. I need Alice. I walked to my door and whispered loudly "Alice.."

"Yeah?" She yelled from her room. Which was across the hall. She didnt need to yell, she wanted to.

"I need your help" I admitted defiete.

"With what" She giggled.

" I need you to put Bellas pajama bottoms on." She got up and was standing across the hall from me.

"Why can't you"

"Well..."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Do it your self." Then she smirked.

I sighed and went over to Bella's dresser she had in my room and got a pair out. I unzipped her jeans and very carefully pulled them down. I didn't want to be disrespectful to her. I quickly put them on her. I quickly changed in to my pj's and got in bed. I wonder why Bella didnt talk before she fell asleep. She must have been very very tired. I drifted off to sleep quickly. Then the damn alarm clock went off. I looked at the time 5:30 am. Bella yawned and moved closer to me wraping her arms around me, using my chest as a pillow. I hit the snooze button. Bella slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning" She smiled at me.

I felt My hear skip a few beats.

"Good morning love" I said giving her a crooked smile.

" YA UP!!" Alice screamed.

"No" Bella replied grumpily to her. I chuckled quietly. Alice walked in anyway. "What if we have no clothes on Alice" Bella said teasingly. Of course we were still under the blankets.

Alices face was whiter then I had ever seen it. "Uh... why would you two be naked." I just laughed and began to move the blankets. Alice screamed and left.

"Haha. that was adorable Edward" She told me. She then got up and grabbed her clothes and changed when she thought I wasnt looking. She had on a cute tank top with a tank top with no straps, whatever you call those, over it. Then she put on a pair of lowriding jeans. Damn she looked hot. I never used to think like this. but this girl drives my mind crazy. I absolulty love her. I then got up and got dressed quickly. With out knocking, asking or telling what they were doing Alice and Rose pulled her out of my room, across the hall into theirs.

**A/N **

**Alright everyone I noticed that people have stopped reviewing. Is that because my story isnt as good now?**

**I'm just wondering. **

**If you have any suggestions for what shoud come next please feel free to tell me. I wont be updating itll I have 65 reviews everyone. So please review. **

**I'm working on the next chapter right now. So please review! **

**Thanks so much!**

**-Erin**


	13. Confusion!

**A/N Sorry guys about having to ask to review. But I'm gunna ask from now on 10 reviews before I update the next chapter. I'm very consistant with my updates. Hope your all enjoying the story! I will continue trying to update once a day! **

BPOV

"What the hell whats going on." I asked. I was not in the mood to deal with either of these two, first thing monday morning.

"What the hell! WHAT THE HELL!!" Alice was pissed. Rose looked like she was going to kill me.

"We trusted you enough not to have sex with Edward till you were ready." Alice said. Before I could say anything Rose started screaming at me.

"I helped you with Emmett!! Telling him you could handle this!" Well I could already tell I wasn't going to get a word in here so I got up to walk away. Rosalie stepped in front of the door.

"Bella you said you wouldn't do that again till you loved him" I opened my mouth to say that I did love Edward but of course I got cut off.

"What if you end up pregnant! I'm sure neither of you had protection! Sp I doubt you used any!" Alice screamed again. Jeeeez.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BELLA HAD SEX WITH EDWARD" I heard Emmetts voice panicing with rage.

"Emmett get your ass in here now" Rosalie called grabbing him and pulling him in the room. He automatically got in my face screaming.

"DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM." He screamed.

"YES I DID! I SLEEP WITH HIM EVERY NIGHT EMMETT! NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE I DONT HAVE TO TELL YOU ANYTHING!" I screamed slighty upset that no one in this room trusted me. I could hear Jasper and Edward fighting across the hall.

"YOUR SLEEPING WITH HIM EVERY NIGHT!!" Emmett obviously is a complete moron. At least rose smacked him in the back of the head.

"No shes not having sex with him everynight she sleeps in his bed. Now shut up!" She said bitterly.

"Does anyone want to hear what I have to say..?" I asked completly calm.

"That would be great" Alice said refraining from freaking out again. I could still hear Edward and Jasper screaming at each other but at this point I think they were actually fighting.

"Me and Edward have NOT had sex" I felt myself blush slightly. "However, it wouldn't matter if we had, because I love him. And he loves me."

"NO YOU DONT. YOU DONT LOVE HIM!" Emmett screamed again.

"Emmett either shut up or get out." I said.

"DONT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT. Im IN CHARGe... Bella believe it or not I'm in charge." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Emmett I do love him. I really truely do."

"Your to young to love him" Alice and rose said together.

"You cant put an age limit on how old your are when love is."

"Fine.. BUT YOU... Youve only been together a little over 2 weeks!" Emmett said fighting to stay calm.

"So.. Emmett seriously. You had sex with rosalie two weeks after dating. So just be quiet." He looked like I had just slapped him

"Thats none of your business Bella" He warned.

"Nor is my private life." I said to all three of them. Then I heard something break in the background.

"Emmett go get Edward and Jasper apart before they kill each other" Alice said calmly. As he walked out Rose locked the door.

"So your sure you love him?" Rose asked.

"Yes Rose. I've never been so sure of something before. I really do love him. "

"Well then..." Alice said. "Lets go shopping."

I laughed. "Lets go get breakfast and go to school"

All three of us laughed together "Oh yea" Alice said.

Carlisle and Esme weren't home. they had to leave early thank god.

Epov

Ugh. Jasper got me a good few times, but I got him better. I never new he was such a good fighter. Like he was in some elite army in a differnent world or something. I'm being rediculas. I heard Emmett freak out at Bella. I can't beleive alice over reacted THAT much. I hope Bellas okay.

" YOU GAVE JASPER A BLACK EYE"

"Yes, Miss Over Reaction" She was seriously getting on my nerves.

"DID YOU"

"Good bye Alice " I said walking downstairs and grabbed a protein bar.

"Hey!" Bella called. She stunned me with her beauty all over again.

"Uh.. H-hi" I stuttered.

"You okay hunny?" She asked walking over to me kissing me deeply. I happily returned the kiss. I then pulled away. I new she was only doing this for show because Emmett was watching. I chuckled quietly.

"I think you should quit your job, love" I told her.

"Why is that?" She smiled at me.

"Because your stressed out enough with school work. Your taking some hard classes." I really think she was stressed out enough and she didnt need to work Carlisle made seven digits a year.

"You sure?" She asked skeptically.

"Of course" I said kissing her forehead. "But we gotta go were gunna be late for school"

She rolled her eyes at me."Not the way you drive" I chuckled. It was true. I took her hand and walked out the door. The school day passed quickly. It wasn't to bad. Not much homework was nice. The only thing that wasn't going to be fun was that Alice and Rose were stealing my Bella for a while. They said 45 minuties at the most. I snorted to myself on the way home. 45 minutes. Those girls could never do that. I mean seriously. Alices credit card bill was a little over 15,000 last month.

BPOV

"Where are we going?" I questioned. The mall was the other way.

"Were stopping by the pharmicy real fast" Alice smiled.

"Uh okay?" Rose was upset or pouting about something. "You alright rose?"

"Oh you'll see." she replied. I shrugged and Alice was bouncing around as we got to the pharmicy and grabbed a little shopping basket. We walked down the isle and we grabbed some girly things. Nail polish and stuff. It was pretty much like Walgreens in here. We ended up in the personal items isle. Alice grabbed some tampax stuff and I blushed. I dont know why. I was a girl too.

"Well get which ever you prefer" She told me. I felt my face turn even more red.

"Oh please were all girls here." Rose said getting what she wanted. I did get what I needed and began the next isle.

"Bella come here." I walked over to where alice was. OH MY GOD!

"Which would you like to try" She said. I was in pretty much shock. WE WERE LOOKING AT CONDOMS!

"Please tell me your kidding" I said trying not to freak out.

"No, if your getting closer to my brother I'd prefer you didn't end up pregnant... Or Emmett killing Edward" She giggled.

"I... I dont know" I stuttered.

"Oh Bella be thankful its me insted of Edward... I went with Jasper the first time we bought them." She giggled again. I was probebly as red as a tomatoe.

"Okay we'll get the combination pack, one of each" She said as she put those in the basket.

She checked out quickly and we got in the car.

"You don't really think I'm ready to go all the way with Edward do you?" I asked them when we were in the car.

"I think that you are ready. And that scares me." Rose said.

"I think so too" Alice began " and I think Edward is too... I can tell you two really do love each other. I can see it in your eyes. I have to admit at first I was skeptical... But I really know how you feel... Besides I was your age when I went all the way with Jasper"

I smiled a little thinking such a hypocrite.

"Thanks guys."

"Oh dont think your out of this yet" Alice giggled. "Were goign to talk..."

"Nooooo!" I said whiningly.

"YEssssss" rose teased.

"First off do you have any questions?"

"Does it hurt... I mean like the first time?" I asked shyly.

"Yes!" They said in unison.

"Alot?"

"Eh... yeah pretty much." Alice giggled.

"But after that its all fun" rose winked at me.

We pulled into the house and Alice still had the bag of stuff. I began walking up to my room when Rose called me back down stairs. I got down their and Alice ran up stairs into Edward and my room put the bag down and came back.

"Okay now you can go up their." Rose said. I glared at them, and walked very slowly to my room with my backpack.

I could tell Edward was in shock but trying not to laugh. "How was shopping" He smiled at me. I frowned back.

"I'm guessing I should probebly show you whats in there huh..." I said slowly.

"Only if you want to." He said smileing.

"In that case let me go hide this. "

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN SHOW HIM" I heard alice scream. I sighed and sat next to him on the bed. I was happy had kept the other stuff downstairs. It would keep me from looking sunburnt, to just on fire.

"Alice got these for us today when we went shopping." I told him as I pulled out the box of condoms. I was already feeling the heat on my face.

EPOV

Hmm...

"Well then lets put them to use" I said loud enough so I made sure Alice and Rose could hear. Bellas mouth dropped, and I took the opportunity to kiss her.

**Tell me what you think! **

**-Gasp- What happens next?! Next update 75 reviews. Tell me what you think/ and want to happen! thanks! -Erin**


	14. Tricks

"Well then lets put them to use" I said loud enough so I made sure Alice and Rose could hear. Bellas mouth dropped, and I took the opportunity to kiss her.

BPOV

Did he seriously just say that?! Wow. I must be crazy. Edward then leaned in and kissed me. He deepened the kiss and I eagerly kissed him back. I wasn't sure he was goign to go all the way right now. Right here. With people in the house. Edward then slowly pulled my shirts off. He kissed my neck slowly. I was in pure heaven.

"I love you" He whispered in my ear "but I don't think were ready to have sex yet." I totally agree.

"Edward" I moaned, which was meant to sound like I agreed. He ran his hands down my body. "I agree" I whispered.

APOV

"I didn't think they would actually do it so soon!" I screamed to Rose

"What do we do!" Rose paniced.

"Uh we could call there cell phones." I said dialing Edwards number.

"Kay I'll call Bella" Rose said dialing her phone.

"No one answered " I told her.

"Same" She replied. Crapppp! What am I going to do. I ran up the stairs and knocked on their door. Thats when I heard Bella moan Edwards name. Oh my god! IM TOO LATE!! I ran down the stairs.

"Rose were in SO much trouble. She... they... Oh my God..." I smacked my forehead. Then Emmett and Jasper walked in.

"Hey wheres my favorite Eddie poo" Emmett called " In his room?" He started walking up the stairs. Great what do I do now! I'm gunna die.

"Emmie..." Rosalie called to my rescue. "I missed you come here" She gave him a pouty look. He smiled and raised his eyebrow. He kissed her.

"Fine I'll get Edward" Jasper called rolling his eyes.

"Jazzyyyyyyyyyy" I whined "I actually wanted to for a run. Come with me. Just a short five miles."

" Alice... why...I'm tired..."

"Please dont make me go all by my self..."

"No get Bella to go with you" He said as he went to open their door. Oh he was going to get his ass kicked after this. How dare he tell me no!

"Hey Edward ya wanna go with me and Emmett to the race tracks tonight?"

"Nah I think I'm gunna hang out with Bella" He said. What was going on up there? I thought they were...

"I think Alice has plans for her already" He told Edward. I could hear Bella groan.

"Alright... I guess" I heard Eddie say. Jasper came down stairs and tried to kiss me.

"HAH!" I said to him and walked upstairs.

"Alice dont be like that."

"Whats with her" Emmett asked Rose.

"Men!" Rose said gigglign. It was kinda funny.

"Bella! Here put these on" I told her as I tossed her a pair of short shorts and a tanktop.

"What and why!" She whined.

"Were going for a run" I explained.

"Oh. Okay" I knew Edward would want to watch her run. I really hope Bella doesnt fall while we run. Her wrist is feeling better and I wouldn't want her to re-injure it. I quickly changed into my clothes and went downstairs. I grabbed Bella on the way. I love Eddie and Bella, but seriously, they need to lock their door if their going ot make out. constantly.

"Why are we pulling me downstairs?" she asked.

"Silly Bella, to stretch in front of the guys."

"Ughhh but my brother is down there"

"Yes but rose is going with us."

"Ohh so he'll be watching her" duhh silly bella. We got down their and rose was right behind us. I showed bella what stretches to do. Edward came down and was watching Bella. They are so cute together. She really changed him. He only had one girlfriend before Bella. She ended up hurting him, but now he pretends like they met. I sighed. Emmett watched Rose stretch though she did the one that showed her off most. She bent over keeping her legs straight to touch her toes. Bella did the same. I thought Edward was going to jump on her right then and then their. Jasper watched me closely but I was sure to keep myself from making eye contact.

"I feel fat" Bella whispered to me.

"WHY?" I yelled. She blushed. Opps.

"Cause you and rose are so skinny" she whispered. Then Edward came up behind her and hugged her. I guess he heard her.

"Your not fat Bella. Your perfect"

"Okay Bella time to go." I told her before Eddie started all the lovie dovie stuff.

"Bye Bella, I love you" He called to her.

"Don't Emmettt I'm warning you right now if you ever want to talk even think about holding my hand again you wont" Rosalie warned him. We walked out and started jogging down the drive way.

"How far are we going?" Bella asked.

"Eh I was thinking 5 miles, that okay?" I told her.

"Sounds alright" She told me. We made it about three miles before I needed to stop. Bella wanted to keep going but I wanted to turn back.

"I'm gunna keep going okay guys?" she said to me.

"Uh yeah you sure?" I told her.

"Im sure. Jeez I'm not made of glass." She laughed.

"Uh then take my cell phone okay?" I handed it to her and she clipped it on her shorts.

**A/N Hey everyone Just wanted to say thanks so much for reviewing! It means alot to me I'm asking for a total of 91 before I update again. You guys rock! Review please! **


	15. The new kid

BPOV

I have to keep running. Only two more miles. I can do this. And compaired to Alice and Rosalie, I am fat. I over heard them saying that their both double zero's. I bet edward would love it I was a size 00. Oh boy I'm really tired. I think I should stop and turn back. I've run four miles and then I have to turn back and run another four miles. No, no I need to go one more. I stumbled a little. Crap I'm kinda dizzy maybe I should turn back. Ok. So I this isnt to bad now. The sun is setting I have about one mile left till I'm home. I am gunna sit in a nice hot bath after this.

"Woah" I mumbled to myself. I am really dizzy. I'm almost home, maybe I should just rest for a minute. Ew the ground is nasty but I need to rest for a minute. Then alice's phone rang.

"Hello" I said slowly. I am so dizzy I dont think I can walk straight.

"You okay. You dont sound so good" Alice's voice sang. Not literally but it was musical.

"Uh yeah just a little dizzy." I admitted.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"I dunno like 3/4 of a mile a way I'l be fine."

"Nah I'll be there in a min." Click. Damn she hung up. Well I cant just sit here I might as well get up and walk. Ok this is kinda boring I'll run slowly. I started to jog and then I saw Alices yellow porshe.

"Woah Bella you dont look so good are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied. I really didn't feel good. I got in the car. Then everything went black.

APOV

"Bella!... BELLA!!" I screamed. Oh my god she fainted. I drove home faster then normal. Well normal for me. If it wasnt for the circumstances it would have been fun.

But by the time we got to the house Bella was waking up.

"What the hell Bella!" I screamed.

"What..."

"You passed out.. you FAINTED!"

"Oh my gosh Im so sorry... please dont tell Emmett or Edward..."

"But they need to know..."

"No... Please" She really doesn't want them to know

"Okay Bella... but Im warning you."

"Alright; I just didnt drink enough water. I got a little dehydrated." She admitted. That made sence too. She walked straight upstairs. The boys werent home yet. They wouldnt be till later. I sighed. I miss Jasper. We havent been spending much time together lately. I plopped down on the couch. A while longer bella came downstairs. She must have showered. Then she jumped on me.

"Hi alice!!" she said.

"Your crushing meee" I whined. She got off me quickly.

"Sorry" she muttered and walked away.

"Dude Bella where are you going?" I was only joking. What is with her lately.

BPOV

Oh my god I am fat. I was crushing Alice. What am I going to do. This is redicuals. I need to go on a diet. Ah I'm tired.

I changed into my pj's quickly and did my homework. Then I went to sleep before Edward got home. The next thing I new that damn alarm clock was going off. But I was wrapped in My Edwards arms and I couldnt move. Not that I wanted to. He finally rolled over and turned the alarm off.

"Bella" He whispered in my ear.

"Mm" Was all I managed.

"Time to get up love" He whisped in my ear and kissed my neck right below my neck. I shivered. I sighed and sat up. Wow I am really really sore.

"Ugh" I said getting up. "Is it friday yet?" I laughed.

"No love, its thurtsay."

"Darn." I giggled. I walked over to my dresser and got some clothes. "Why are all my comfy clothes Edward?" I asked him. Looking at a small jean skirt and a tank top.

"Ask Alice, She was the one putting the laundry away yesterday." He told me. Oh great.

"ALICE!!" I screamed.

"Come here Bellllll-lllaaa" He voice was almost teasing. I went over to her room.

"Alice where the hell are all my clothes." I asked.

"Gone. Heres some new ones." I looked at them.

"Alice this skirt wont cover my a-" I said

"Here" She giggled and handed me some capri leggings.

"Oh. Alice I still dont want to where this" I started then she tossed me a pair of jeans that were hip huggers and a sparkly haulter top.

"This is better... But can I have my old clothes?" I begged. She shook her head no and pushed me out of her room to get dressed. I went back into Edwards room changed and went downstairs quickly. Edward had made me some toast with butter and jelly to go because we were running late. We jumped in his car and left quickly. The bell rang as we pulled into the parking lot and Alice pulled in right behind us in her dumb porshe. Damn pixie making me where these clothes. I ran to my locker and grabbed my books and got to class just barely on time. There was a new kid, tall, with dark brown hair and eyes. He was obviously fitting in well. He was hanging out with Mike. Bleh. Then I overheard them whispering.

"I think shes the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" The tall one whispered to mike.

Mike laughed. "Shes taken trust me"

"Doesn't mean she cant look" and he smiled at me. Nasty. I gave him a 'whatever' look and continued doing my work. The bell rang and I saw Edward and kissed his cheek. the next few classes passed quickly and lunch was here.

"Hey love" Edward called to me.

"Hey" I said wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him quickly.

"I can't stay for lunch today, love" He told me.

"Awh why not.." I frowned.

" I have to go see Carlisle, he left me a text messege on my phone. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you" And he kissed my cheek.

"I love you too hun" I told him. He walked down the hall grabbed his keys and left. Great. Now I'm stuck with Alice. Hah.

"Hey beautiful" Someone said. I looked around their was only one other person in the hall. It was the new kid.

**104 reviews till next update! **

Thanks for reviewing guys!!

You awesome!

-Erin


	16. Wanna go Jogging?

"Hey beautiful" Someone said. I looked around their was only one other person in the hall. It was the new kid.

"Excuse me?" I said confused.

"I'm Jacob, but you can call me Jake" He told me and winked his eye.

I rolled my eyes at him "I'm taken Jake"

"So" He growled. I turned to walk away and he called "Wait, I'm sorry"

"Yeah alright" I started to walk away. I had to go slowly thanks to Alice and these damn shoes. Gorguess but difficult to walk in.

"Hey one more thing." He said

"What" I said annoyed.

"Im having a party tomarrow night.. Wanna go?"

"Can I bring some friends?" Now I'm curious.

"Sure I live at the big blue house. See you their beautiful" And he walked away. I just contiued walking down the hall to find Alice. I'm sure she'll be excited. Lunch didn't really sound good, nor healthy so I just skipped lunch and sat by Alice.

"Arn't you going to eat?" Alice asked me.

"Nah I dont really think spegetti sounds good today" I told her. She gave me a horrible look to kill. I just smiled at her.

"So you wanna go to a party this weekend?" I asked causally.

"Oh yeah I heard about that" Jasper said. "That new kid. "

"We should go!" I said excitedly.

"Sweet.." alice said "Hey Edwards back Bella" She teased. But I didn't mind, a smile grew across my face the second I saw him. He walked over to the table and held my hand.

"How was lunch love?" He asked me.

"It was intresting" I giggled. "We got invited to a party. Want to go?" I smiled.

"I would love to. But I can't. My Dad wanted to see me because he's going on a business trip, he wants me to go with. Will you be okay with out me for three days?" He asked. Then he smiled my favorite crooked smile. How could I ever tell him not to go. I could tell from the sparkle in his eye, that he really wanted to go with his dad.

"I'll be fine I promise." And I kissed him. As I said that the new kid, jake walked by.

"I don't wanna watch you and your benifactor make out where I eat" He said in a teasing voice. But I could tell he was serious.

"Why don't you mind your own business!" Alice hissed. He just smiled and kept walking.

"Who the hell was that" Edward asked.

"That would be Jake. I'm going to his party tomarrow" I giggled.

"No your NOT" Edward growled.

"What you just said I could and you wanted to go!" I whined. Stupid jake.

"We'll go with her to make sure she stays out of trouble." Alice voulenteered.

"Where is Emmett and Rose" I questioned. "I havent seen them today.."

"Well actually their at the doctors..." Alice giggled.

"Why? Whats wrong with them?!"

"Love, you'll have to talk to Emmett about that." He told me. But I was glad to have changed the subject. The bell rang and I walked with Edward to my locker and got my stuff. The other two classes went by fast. We got home and I plugged my cell phone in to the charger. I had forgotten to yesterday and it wouldnt even turn on. As soon as I turned it on I had 2 text messeges. The first one from Edward. "I love you" It read. The other was from a number I didn't know. "Hey beautiful Its jake. Cant wait to see you tomarrow. i saw you jogging. call me if you ever wanna run with me. " Hmm I do want to go for a run but I wanna go with Alice.

"Alice wanna go for a run with me?" I asked her.

"Sorry Bella I'm going to spend some time with Jasper." She smiled at him. They are a very cute couple. I walked up to Edwards and my room.

"Hey hunny" I said as I layed down on our bed. I'm going to miss him. He was packing and I new he didn't want to go for a run.

"Hey love. Did you finish your homework already?" He asked me.

"No not yet, I was going to go for a run. I just wanted to see what you were doing. But your busy and I don't want you to stop what your doing for me."

"Bella... I would do anything for you.. You should know that! Do you want me to go with?"

"Stop... You need to be ready to go. You and your dad leave at 12 tonight." I kissed him. I had to admit it was a REALLY good kiss. He pushed me onto the bed kissing me up and downmy neck. He then pulled away.

"Well you better go for your jog now so that we can get back to what we were doing." He winked at me. I got my phone out and called jakes number.

"Hello?"

"Uh hey.. Jake..?"

"I knew you'd call. Cause I'm irrisitable."

"Yeah thats what it is. Not. Anyway you still wanna go for a run?"

"Love too Meet me at my house"

"Kay" I hung up.

"Edward is it okay if I go for a jog with the new kid?" I asked innocently. He gave me a funny look. "Because he asked me today, and I said I would sometime. Plus he's new here and he doesn't have many friends." I tried.

"Alright..." he said. "I love you"

"I love you too Edward... More then you will ever know." I told him and I truely ment it. I got my jogging clothes and changed. I stretched in my room.

I kissed him goodbye and told him I would be back later. I then walked down the stairs and got to the driveway jogging slowly to warm up. It wasnt a long jog to Jacobs house. A good warm up. I got to this house in about 10 minutes and nocked on his door. My dad's friend Billy answered the door. Did I have the wrong house?

"Uh.. hi is Jacob home?" Billy raised his eyebrow surprised it was me. He knew that I had left home with Emmett but he didnt know what goes on in the house.

"Yes. Just wait here a minute." He told me and closed the door. Jacob came out momentarily.

"Wow you look great." He told me.

"Your here to run with me not to flirt with me" I giggled.

"Yeah but can't I do both?" He asked as we started down the driveway.

**A/N**

**Kay guys your awesome at reviewing! **

**I'm sorry I didnt update last night. **

**But you dont want my excuses. **

**130 reviews total! **

**It will be an intresting chapter! **


	17. Set up

"Yeah but can't I do both?" He asked as we started down the driveway.

"Nope" I giggled. I was kinda surprised that I giggled. I guess that could be considered a type of flirting. I really didnt want to flirt with him. I loved Edward more then anything. Not to mention he was my own personal greek god. We continued running in silence. I had my ipod on in one ear and I wasn't really paying attention.

"So are you going to my party tomarrow?" He asked me.

"Yep it should be fun" I replyed kinda out of breath. I was surprised.

"I'm surprised your boyfriend would let you go" He teased.

"He doesn't controll me" I snapped. I mean seriously Edward doesnt control me at all. Why would he even think that?!

"Not what I hear" He shot back.

"Well then you hear wrong" I yelled. How dare he accuse my Edward of controlling me. Edward would NEVER do that to me. Not ever, were a great couple we work great together. I love him alot

"So how long have you been together?" He asked me. " You two seem so in love" He said as he rolled his eyes.

"A few weeks. Not forever, but everyone likes to think so because we became so close so fast" I explained " I truely love him"

"Too bad baby" He flirted "You could have me"

"You say that liek its a posibility" I laughed.

"Oh darling... it is!" Jake smiled at me. I frowned I really wasnt enjoyying the flirting. It was starting to get annoying.

"So how did you get my number" I asked

"Well its a small town Bella" He said casually.

"Oh okay" ... hmm "Well then how do you know I like to run?"

"Because I saw you" He said in a defense tone. I noticed he was getting more ancy and kind of panicy. Thought I was kind of getting tired.

"Can we stop for a second" I panted. I really wasn't in good shape. I need to run more. "I'm outa shape sorry."

"Jeez gotta stop so soon? Its only been like two miles!" He whined.

"Sorry.." I mumbled.

"Im just kidding. I think we should turn around after we rest anyway. Billy needs me home soon" He said after looking at his watch. I sighed. I missed my Edward, so we quickly stopped. I looked around. What a great place to stop. Right outside my parents house. Jacob turned around and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to me... Right as my dad stepped outside.

"Bella!" He screamed acting happy. "oh how I missed you hunny" He said as he grabbed my arm strongly. "why don't you come inside and see your mother"

"No dad I have to be going" I said

"No you NEEd to come inside" He started to drag me inside.

"Dad let me go!"I calmy said threw the tears. "Jake help me!"I finally paniced!


	18. Many Surprises

"Get the hell out of here jake!" He screamed! " Or else that party you want to have tomarrow I'll be crashing it and throw your ass in jail."

"Bella..." He said as he stepped forward to help me.

"You set me up" I said trying to break free "You did this to me! You broke my wrist!!" Oh my god. I grabbed my phone to dial Edward as Emmett, Jasper, and Edward drove up in Emmetts truck.

"Let her go Dad" Emmetts voice echo'd. "Right fucking now."

"I wouldn't want this peice of trash anyway" He said as he back handed my face throwing me to the ground. Jasper had to grab Edward from killing him. Insted as my father went inside Edward went after jake. I can't believe he set me up.

"Let him go" Emmett said discusted. "He aint worth it" he said as Edward ran to my side and held me. At this point I was shaking

"Shhh" Was all the talking done in the car. Edward said it trying to calm me. Emmett was so mad I wasn't sure if he was okay. Jasper was just natrually quiet when I was around him. I wasn't exactly sure how they new where I would be, or why Jasper was here and not with Alice. But I sure was thankful! We got to Edwards house, which I sorta considered my house too, his family made me feel so welcome.

"Can you walk love?" Edward asked. I looked at him and smiled and got out of the truck, only to realise how dizzy i was. I got out and fell right on my butt. I saw Edwards face worried about me, but I saw a little smile escape.

"I want to walk" I tried to say but it only came out as a whisper. I felt a tear escape my eye. I wasnt sure why.

"Hey Edward how about you let me and Bella talk on the steps and I'll send her up to talk to you as soon as were done?" He asked Edward. I just watched. I knew if I tried to say anything I would burst into tears. I watched Edward study my face.

"Okay Bella... I'll be right upstairs. I love you forever and a million days" He said as he kissed my cheek and walked in the house. I guess Jasper had already gone back into the house.

"Bella... Come here sis" Emmett said as I followed him. He obviously wanted to go somewhere. He ended up on the back porch swing. I just stood their in front of him. Not because I was mad at him. No I wasn't mad anymore. But I didn't know what emotion I felt at that time. I felt like I had them all at once, and none. "Please Bella" he called again, reaching out his hand. I reached back and grabbed it and he pulled me next to him. We sat on the swing for a few just sitting their. I knew we had a big convo about to happen. I knew we would. It was to be excpected.

"O-kay" I manged to get out.

"Bella what happened" he hugged me and i just layed there against him. I love Emmett. I really do. I mean as mean as I can be to him and the stuff we do to each other I really do love him.

I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. I opened my mouth to talk " He-" And was cut off my tears. I was crying. I couldn't help it. I just dug my head into Emmett.

"Bella relax its just you and me." he said in an explaining tone.

"I-" I started taking a deep breath "went...for a jog" was all I managed before crying again. Again we just sat there while he let me freak out. He knew it would be better if I just let it out.

"Okay Bella... lets try again. You went for a jog. With who?"

"Jake" I whispered.

"Is that who Edward tried to kill?" Emmett said trying to get me to smile.

"mhm." Was all that I said. It was agreeing but thats all I could manage.

"Come on Bella... Talk to me."

I sighed I wanted to go up to Edward "I went for a jog, got tricked, dad was going to kill me, and you saved me okay." I snapped.

"Dad wouldnt kill you bella"He lied.

"Lies! He was going to right then and there!" I fumed! How could he say that! Dad hated me!

"Okay Bella relax okay?" He said looking me in the eyes "Dad will never hurt you again. I promise."

"Promise forever?"

"Forever." That was reassureing. I smiled and wiped my tears off of my face.

"Emm I love you"

"I love you to Squirt! But we need to talk about something else." He said with his voice a little stressed. "It's about Rosalie."

"Yeah, why was she at the hospital with you today? is she okay?"

"Yeah she's alright." Emmett smiled. "But we were at the hospital because she's been feeling kinda sick... in the mornings"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Say what?! IS ROSE... PREGNANT!" I screamed. How could Emmett do this to me!

"Bella please calm down. Were going to be fine." He smiled at me. But I jumped up.

"Yeah your going to be fine with her! And your going to forget about me! She already is with you all the time! Your only going to love her and your new kid!" I stormed in side. Emmett surprising didn't chase after me. I walked straight up to Edward. He was pacing, already packed though.

"Edward I love you times a million and one" I said with so much emotion in my voice and just hugged him. He held me and we layed down together with out letting go. He gently brushed the hair out of my face. I was crying a little, and he knew why.

" I will always love times a million and two" He said and kissed my forehead. That was the last thing I remember before drifting off to sleep.


	19. To much at once

I slowly sat up listening to the alarm go off. I drowsly hit the snooze and realised Edward wasnt next to me. He wouldnt be entill sunday. I almost wanted to cry. I wonder what he's doing right now. I sat up and turned my alarm off before it went off again. There was no point in laying in bed if he wasn't holding me. Alice quietly knocked on my door and whispered something. I couldn't hear her though.

"Alice you can come in.. I dont bite" I said calmly. She walked in, almost shyly. She probebly just wanted to make sure I was okay. Alice is truely a great friend.

"Are you alright Bella?" She asked smiling sitting on the bed next to me. I nodded and got up to get some clothes out of my dresser. There was a note on it from Edward. How thoughtful.

'Dear Bella,

I miss you tons. I watched you sleep tonight. I hope you will be okay. Isabella, your my everything. Don't ever forget that. Theres more notes, all around the house just for you.

Be safe,

I left my heart with you.

Love Edward.'

Awh so cute. I missed him alot. I wanted him to hold me right now. But he needed to go with his dad. Plus he had his phone and laptop for texting and msn. We agreed to both be online at 7:30 tonight to talk to each other.

"So Bella what are you going to wear today?" Alice asked innocently.

I sighed. I had no freaking idea. I really didn't care. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top and through it on. Alice smiled and hugged me. She knew I wasnt feeling great, but hey who would. Someone knocked on the door I opened it. It was Rosalie.

"Yeah?" I said coldly just barely opening the door.

"Can I come in Bella?" She asked sweetly. Unfortunetly for her I was extreamly mad at her.

"Nope!" and I slammed the door in her face. Alice opened her mouth the object but I shot her a warning glare. She closed her mouth. I heard Emmett coming, probably to yell at me for yelling at his girlfriend. I didn't care. Why should I? He was leaving me anyway. He was only going to forget about me! I heard him stop outside my door but then he kept walking. I got dressed quickly.

"Alice can you do something with my hair?" I asked her.

"Of course! Let me go get dressed and I'll be right back!" She smiled and skipped out of my room. I got all my stuff together and Alice came bouncing in. "alrighty! lets straighten this mop and and curl the ends!" She chirped. I wasn't sure why I wanted her to do my hair. I think I just needed something to keep busy so I didnt cry.

"Thanks Alice!" I smiled a little.

"Your very welcome Bella!" Withen minuets we were done. It was like she was in some hyper speed. it was crazy.

"Want to ride with me to school?" She asked smiling. It would be much better then riding with my brother and his girlfriend. Who is pregnant. I felt the color in my face drop. I wasn't even hungry. I grabbed my stuff and walked with Alice to her car. We got to the school within minutes. They all drive way to fast. When we got t school I went to my locker to get my stuff. Who was standing there? Jacob, of course.

"Bella I am so sorry" He pleaded. I just grabbed my books and ignored him. I didn't care about what he had to say. "Bella please listen to me... Billy told me I had to, or else Mr. Swan would crash the party with the other police officers"

"So you tried to get me killed!" I screamed. His expression was priceless.

"How would I have done that Bella! Be real! Why dont you want to go home anyway? Living with the boyfriend more fun?" I ignored him and went to my first hour class. Any classes I had him in, I ignored him. I didnt need him to be my friend. Forget that. Lunch came around fast. I wasn't hungry but Alice spotted me in the hallway and came up to me.

"Bella lets go get lunch!" She smiled. "Jasper's waiting in the lunch room"

"I'm not hungry Alice" I said politely.

"No missy, you didnt eat breakfast, you need lunch. Plus I already called for you and pretended to be your mom explaining why you quit. Don't worry." She rambeled on. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the lunch room and we got lunch quickly. She made me sit at her table with my brother and his girlfriend.

"Bella we have to talk" Emmett said. Uh-huh. Yeah I know. I looked up at him. "Were moving out and getting an apartment."

"So you are abandoning me!" I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"No Bella.. when I say were, I mean you and me." He explained. Everyone else at the table was quiet. I didn't like that.

"What about her" I said with each word dripping with venom.

"She'll be moving in after we have everything aranged." I rolled my eyes. Emmett was never going to be home. We were never going to do anything together. Ever.

"FIne whatever"

"Isabella Swan you drop that attitude right now" Emmett warned. I just looked up at him and rolled my eyes.

"Lets go for a walk Bella" He told me. It wasnt't a question. It was an order. If I said no, he would make a big show. So I got up and walked behind him. Once we were outside he began to talk. "Alright Bella whats going on?" He asked. I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Nothing" I said stubornly.

"Bella we didn't mean for this to happen, it just did. Rose is gunna move in with us, and your gunna deal with it" He told me.

"Are you going to stay in highschool?" I asked.

"Of course. And she will too." he explained.

"Whatever" I said again.

"What the hell! Why do you keep saying that! You act like you don't care!"

"Emmett... how can you expect me to care! Your gunna have your own child and forget abotu me." I told him. The waterworks finally started.

"Thats not true bella! I will always love you and always be apart of your life!" he stopped and hugged me. I hugged him back. I needed him, and his hugs.

"Emmett promise that everything wont be about her."

"Promise."

"Will I still be allowed to spend the night with Edward" I asked innocently. He sent me a look, but I wasnt sure what it meant. At once I new that we were going to be okay.

"Are you two..."

"No Emmett, but honestly, I don't think its any of your business." I told him nicely.

"I... I'm just looking out for you squirt." He smiled. "Well we better get back before were late." I nodded in agreement and we started back.

"Bye Em" I said

"Later Squirt" He called down the emptie hallway.

Out of no where Jake shows up. "So Squirts your nick-name."

"Get away from me" I screeched. He really scared me showing up out of no where. He pushed me up against the locker and tried to kiss me. I slapped him hard.

"What the hell Bella!"

"Dont touch me! Dont even talk to me!" I screamed at him. I grabbed my phone and called Emmett. As he answered Jake used all his weight to hold me up against a locker again. I couldnt move so I just screamed 'Help".

No one came or showed up. Jake tried to kiss me again.

"I really like you Bella. Your beautiful. You deserve better then that Edward." Then he ran his hand down my side.

"EMMETT" I cried. I saw Emmett run down the stairs. He must have figured out where I was from my phone... or screams. Emmett punched jake really hard and hugged me. TIGHT.

"You..." Emmett said fighting to keep controll from killing jake. "Need to stay away from her... Or else..."

Within seconds jake was gone. Em was a big guy, I'm glad he saved me.

"Jeez Bella got enough drama going on?" He chuckled. He was obviously worried about me but I was okay. I knew that I would get to go home soon. I miss Edward. Sigh.

"Dude are you okay?" Emmett asked me. "You look extra pale. Well you always look pale but now you look extra pale"

"Yeah I guess I just got scared their for a second. " I smiled.

"I think maybe I should drop you off at home Bella. You really look sick."

"Jeez thanks Emmett" I said sarcasticlly.

"I'll drive ya home, Plus Bella you seem to be under alot of stress." I rolled my eyes at him. I wonder who's causing all the stress for me. Hah.We got to the car and he jumped in quickly. We drove fast, but not as fast as Alice and Edward. I almost cried when I thought of him. Jeez I'm obsessed. This is unhealthy to love someone this much. Isn't it?

**_Alrighty readers, _**

**_I would like to thank those of you who faithfully read and review. _**

**_I will no longer be asking for a certain amount of reviews till next chapter due to hate mail. However, I'm going on a trial bases. If I feel I do not get enough reviews I may ask for them again. I'm truely disapointed in the amount of reviews I received. I truely hope you all choose to continue reading, and reviewing. _**

**_Thanks, _**

**_Erin_**

Ps,

I would really like if by chapter 20 I had 200 reviews. thats not much. 10 reviews per chapter..?


	20. Lets Party

As we got home Emmett dropped me off and deciced to go back to school so rosealie didnt freak out. Of course. I told him by and went inside. I fell asleep hugging my pillow crying. Edwards scent lingered there, and it was comforting and painful all at the same time. I miss him so bad. I dont know what to do. As I woke up I heard Alice talking to Jasper in the hallway.

"I love you Jasper" She said sadly. I can't imagine why she would be sad.

"I love you to Alice" He started.

"But Jasper we barely spend anytime together anymore. " Oh my gosh is she breaking up with him!?

"Are you breaking up with me.." He said when his voice cracked.

"No... but were close if we don't do something to fix it" I could tell she was crying.

"Alice I love you" He said. I wasnt sure what else was going on. I was pretty sure I shouldn't be listeing to this. I looked atthe clock and it was time for Edward to be getting on. I got the laptop out of its case. He said it was Alices old one. It looked pretty new to me, but it was hot pink so I guess it could have been. I signed on.

_CullenEdward has signed on. _

_CullenEdward says:_

_Hey beautiful _

_Hey sexy!_

_CullenEdward says:_

_I miss you so much Bella. _

_I miss you too! So much goes on with out you. But I feel so emptie with out you. _

_CullenEdward says:_

_I feel emptie with out you too, hun. _

_Are you having fun?_

_CullenEdward says:_

_I guess. Its all very educational. Plus my dad found out about us sleeping in the same bed. We had to talk. He also found the 'protection' alice bought us. _

_omg! Ill never be able to leave this room again!_

_CullenEdward says:_

_Yes you will love. He said not to tell you, he just wanted to make sure it was what I really want. _

_Edward..._

_CullenEdward says:_

_Yes love?_

_I have to move out. _

_CullenEdward says:_

_No you don't I love you in my room. And my mom, Esme, talked my dad into letting you._

_No Edward.. I mean Emmetts getting an apartment..._

_CullenEdward says:_

_Well then you'll just have to stay with me. _

_Really!?_

_CullenEdward says:_

_Really Bella. I want to be with you. forever._

_Edward. I love you. _

_CullenEdward says:_

_Bella I love you mroe then words could ever explain. _

_Edward do you think we'll be ready..._

_CullenEdward says:_

_Hmm.. Ready?_

_Ready to have sex...? _

_Oh that ready. Ready when?_

_I'm not sure. When do you think were going to be ready?_

_CullenEdward has says:_

_To be honest Bella I think were already ready. _

_Really?_

_CullenEdward has says:_

_Well do you feel ready?_

_yeah.. do you?_

_CullenEdward has says:_

_Bella, you already have my heart. _

_is that a yes?_

_CullenEdward says:_

_Of course, silly Bella. _

_:)_

_CullenEdward says:_

_Does that mean were going to try? _

_Yikes! I wish you could see my face. I am soo pink. _

_CullenEdward says:_

_I miss your blush. _

_I want to try. _

_CullenEdward says:_

_Me too. _

_But I dont want to do it just to do it. I want to do it because I know its the right thing to do Edward. _

_CullenEdward says:_

_I agree. Emmett would be so proud of you. _

_Yeah something like that. _

_CullenEdward says:_

_So arent you going to Jacobs party?_

_After he tried to get me killed?_

_CullenEdward says:_

_Well, I imagined you would forgive him._

_Hell no! not after what he tried to do today!_

_CullenEdward says:_

_What happened today!?_

_Oh... uhm... _

_CullenEdward says:_

_BELLA! _

_Edward... Eddieeeee..._

_CullenEdward says:_

_..._

_He just... was being Jake. _

_CullenEdward says:_

_..._

_fine! He tried to.. kiss me and forced me too... and yeah it was just dumb. _

_CullenEdward says:_

_How did you stop him?_

_Well Emmett saved me. Were back on talking terms. _

_CullenEdward says:_

_Jeez your such a danger magnet. _

_Maybe so, but I'm your danger magnet :D_

_CullenEdward says:_

_Yes, and I'm never letting you go._

_Do you really think we'll last forever. _

_CullenEdward says:_

_I know its crazy to say this being 16, but yes. _

_I think so too. _

_I truely love you. I've never believed anything so much in my life._

_CullenEdward says:_

_Awh!_

_When are you coming home?_

_CullenEdward says:_

_Well my dad is saying we'll come home early sunday morning._

_Cant wait! _

_CullenEdward says:_

_I miss you!_

_I miss you too! Wow Alice is REALLY blasting her music. It sounds liek theres alot of people over too. _

_CullenEdward says:_

_Weird. But thats my sister for you! _

_Haha she'd kill ya if she knew ya said that. _

_CullenEdward says:_

_Definitly!_

_Brb. _

I walked down the stairs to see what was going on and I saw TONS of people. There were all danceing and drinking. I looked at them. Alice was having... a party! Where was Esme. And oh my god what is Alice wearing! Oh crap she saw me! I ran back to my room before she could get to me. Its soon to be Bella Barbie time!

_Back sorry. _

_CullenEdward says:_

_Dont worry I have to go. Im going to go eat. I'll call you at 10 or 11 tonight. I love you Bella!_

_I love you more Edward. _

_CullenEdward says:_

_No uh!! I love you more._

_Fine I love you most! _

_CullenEdward says:_

_You win. (But I love yo mostest-er) _

_CullenEdward has signed off_

I closed the laptop and as I opend my door alice was walking in.

"Bella lets get you dressed, were gunna PARTY!!" I gave her this crazy look. Her eyes were puffy from crying and she looked... drunk. Not that she didnt act it when she wasnt. But hey its my first party!

I got dressed in a short pinkish red skirt. and A light pink tanktop with black lace. No shoes.

"Thanks Alice" She just grabbed my hand and brought me to the dance floor and we were dancing. "Wheres Jasper?" I asked innocently.

"He had to go home" She said coldly. Then grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the mounds of alcohol. Oh my gosh!

"What do ya want?" She asked.

"uh.."

"Never mind I'll make you something." She told me as she was mixing things. Then she handed me a fruity drink. It wasnt bad. It was actually pretty good. I drank it quickly. This has got to be way better then Jacobs party. Oh how I hate him. He drives me crazy. I stood by the alcohol grabbing whatever I could get my hands on drinking it. I wasnt sure how much I had drank but then I heard... Emmett. This was going to be fun. I smiled when I was him... Well there was three of him. But I went to give him a hug, one of the three caught me.

"What the hell is wrong with you bella?" He aske skeptically "Are you drunk!?" He exclaimed.

I laughed and managed to slur "Nope" Emmett looked very red but everything was blurry and it was so hot inside. Even with the lack of clothes I have on. He sat me somewhere. It was quieter. Then I heard the music stop, and Emmetts loud voice telling everyone to leave, but if you have been drinking dont drive. I lauged to myself, entill he brought Alice next to me. She was worse then me. She couldnt stand. We sat there and laughed together for a while.

Emmett came back after what seemed like forever.

"What the hell is wrong with you alice" We both got quiet for a minute... then cracked up laughed.

"And Bella! What about Edward... "

"What about him" I asked stupidly.

"Well he'd be so proud of you" He said sarcastically.

"At least he'd be gettin some!" Alice teased.

"BOTH OF YOU GET YOUR ASSES IN BED!"

"Your not my brother, or dad or in charge" Alice snapped. He looked at her and she left and went to her room. I on the other hand didnt move.

"Well are you going to your room" He said.

"I dont think so"

"Why" he asked.

"I dont htink I'll make it"

"HAH!" He chuckeled.

"em I loves yous tons" I slurred everyword as emmett easily picked me up and brought me to my room. He set me down on my bed and left the door open.

"Bella if you need me just scream alright?" He said. I nodded and he hugged me.

The next thing I new I had a major headache. It was sunny but the light was severly hurting my eyes. "Ughhhh" I whined.

"GOOD MORNING!" Emmett yelled.

"Stop" I barely made a whisper.

"Awh sorry little sis. How the tummy?" He smiled. What happened last night?

"Fine.."I grubeled.

"Take this" He handed me something I took the pills and the water and drank them. "Oh and by the way your sooo grounded for 2 weeks. "

"Bu-"

"For drinking. Your grounded for another two weeks for not eating, your not fat so I dont want to hear that you need to loose weight"

"Emmett can I still see Edward..." I looked at him sadly.

"Oh yes. Of course. By the way he called last night, I explained what happened. He'll be home tonight, the conference got over faster then thought, and yes you can stay here, if I move out."

"What?" Is this a joke?

"But there are rules Bella. I love rosalie, but I dont want you ending up pregnant before your out of highschool."

"Em I love you.. and I'm so happy your letting me do this, but can we talk about it when my head doesnt feel like its going to explode?" I tried to smile.

"Of course" and he kissed my forehead and put and Ice pack on "Your only half as bad as alice" he chuckled.

"Em... are you drunk... on crack... have a fever?" I asked him.

"What?" He looked at me like I'm crazy.

"You just said I can stay with edward." He just smiled and walked out. I'm pretty sur I need to take a shower ad get cleaned up before Edward gets home. I slowly got up. I think I am gunna die my head hurts so bad, I thought aloud.

I got in the shower and let the warm water run down my skin getting rid all the yuckyness. I got out after what seemed like forever but not long enough. I got out and decided I HAD to look good for Edward, it might make him a little less mad at me. I towel dried my hair. I knew I was on my own because alice was feeling sick. I picked out a hot pink haulter top and low rise skirt it was very pretty. I put a little poof on my hair like alice does and put mouse on it to curl it, but so it wouldnt frizz. I applied makeup carefully, and walked to find my brother.

"Emmett" I called.

"Yeah squirt?" He asked me.

"How did you know I wasnt eating."

"Alice slurred it last night."

"Oh.."

"Why arent you mad at me for what I did."

"I'm very mad at you, but I cant scream atyou, it does no good. You cry and that hurts me."

"So you grounded me?"

"Yep"

"But I can still see Edward"

"Mhmm"

"Why?"

"Well theres conditions. I explained already"

"So basically I just cant end up pregnant?" I smiled.

"Yep"

"sweet!"

"I love you Squirt. But I have to accept that your growing up. Thats hard for me. But I can tell you truely love him. So I'm trying to handle, that if your going to have sex with him, I cant stop you. And telling you you cant will only make you want to do it more." He laughed.

"True." I smiled. I layed on the couch.

"So your rules are going to be whatever the Cullens say Bella. I expect you to follow them. I mishap and you will be with me. Understand? Its crazy that they've agreed to let you stay here."

"I understand. Speaking of cullens how is Alice doing?"

"Shes asleep."

"That was nice of you to help us."

"Yeah well, when my little sister cant walk because shes so intoxicated I kinda have to step in." I looked at the clock... 7:54. Edward will be home soon.

"So did Edward sound really mad?"

"sorta..:" I heard the mercedes pull in the driveway and the doors slam. Guess whose hoo-oomee..

Alrighty guys. Here is chapter 20. I made it extra long incase I dont get the total of 200 reviews like I've asked for, quickly.

I would liek to thank everyone who reveiwed because I did not get a chance to thank them persoanally, like i usually do. So thanks everyone.

I would Also like to give an Extra thankyou to everyone who left a large review. It really means alot to me to hear what your thinking about my story.

Of course Stephany Myers owns twilight and all the charecters and yeah lucky her.


	21. Chapter 21

A/n : Alright people, readers, and all the wonderful people who reviewed. I have to admit I am a little upset that I did not get my 200 reviews I asked for. I am only updating due to my reviewers that care. I mean seriously I have way over 10,000 veiws and under 200 reviews. Whats with that!? So anyway I'm going back to asking for 15 reviews before the next chapter. Although everyone did not review, I was still working on the story and got quite a few chapters a head. So just review and there yours to read. Unfortunetly my secratery was unable to get ahold of stephanie to sign the papers giving me twilight. so nope I dont own it. the next few chapters are really good in my opinion, but it will be rated M. So just a warning to all.

"Did he sound mad?" I asked.

"Sorta..." Emmett said.

I couldnt decide if I should run and hide, or beg for forgiveness. I could hear his steps getting closer. I closed my eyes tight hoping to wake up from a nightmare.

"Bella" I heard his tender voice sing. Not literally but damn, it was hot. I opened my eyes but kept them on the carpet.

"Y-yeah" I stuttered. I had no idea what to think.

"Lets go to our room for a while and talk." He said reaching out his hand. I didn't say much I just got up taking his hand. I kept my eyes to the ground to keep from making eye contact with him. I still wasn't sure how mad he was.

"Alright" I whispered. We got to our room I could hear whispers being said downstairs. It sounded like Emmett and Carlisle talking, but I wasnt sure.

"You know your cute when your in trouble." He chuckled. "But what the hell happened."

"Edward... I am so so sorry." I pleaded.

"No Bella thats not the point. The point is you did something very dumb. You got extreamly drunk."

"Yes..." I replied. I couldn't deny it. I was drunk last night.

"Why would you do that?" He said strongly.

"Because... I... I just needed too. I was going to party at Jakes house, but I wasn't going to anymore. So Alice threw a party here."

"Thats... " He screamed. Then he took in a deep breath. "Bella... I love you. I just dont want you getting hurt. You could have gotten alcohol poisoning." He sat on the bed pulling me into a hug on top of him.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, digging my head into his chest. I didnt want him to be mad at me. I new he was mad, but also hurt at the same time.

"I love you" He told me again. "At least next time you drink, let me be there to protect you. Okay, love?" He smiled. I looked up at him and rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating. I snuggeled against him just breathing in his scent.

"I missed you.." I admitted. " I am so sorry for what I did" I shamefully said.

"I missed you too." He smiled and kissed my forehead. We both fell asleep quickly. Morning came quickly and I was still in Edwards arms. I yawned. It was early sunday morning, but something was different. The sun was shining!! I carefuly moved out of Edwards embrace to look out the window. It was warm out side. I could feel the heat coming in through the window. I walked to the bathroom. there was something hanging on the shower rod, and a note attachted to it. It was a bikini, the note read "Bella, put this on under a skirt and tank top. Top drawr to the left, love Alice. Ps, yes I still feel like crap."

I did as she said and got the clothes on. I did look really cute. It was a hot pink bikini, haulter. So you could see it under my black tank top with lace, and jean skirt. I looked super cute. I felt the need to go scream at alice for talking to emmett about me not eating so I skipped over to her.

"Oh Allliiiiccceeeee, love of my life" I joked.

"Bella!!" She exclaimed "My one true love!" We giggled together.

"Dude how did you know I wasn't eating?" I asked getting down to business.

"Bella... I notice everything. You werent eating lunch, to busy for breakfast, and dinner you 'werent hungry'" she told me. I sighed. She was right. I wasn't doing a good job at hiding the fact I wasn't eating.

"I can't go out with you guys today" I sighed sadly. Reality was finally coming back to me. I now remember Rosalie being pregnant, and Emmett moving out.

"And why not" She said as she walked into her bathroom to change.

"Because I'm grounded." I told her.

"How long?"

"A month" I grumbled. I was definitly not happy about that, but I had earned the time. I guess it was true. If you cant do the time, dont do the crime.

"Why dont you go beg Emmett. He's downstairs making you breakfast."

"And the house isn't burning down" I joked. "Where would we go anyway?" I smiled. "

"Well Edward actually has plans with you. And he's getting me and Jasper back together." She looked as though she was about to cry.

"Wait okay Alice whats going on with you and Alice." It was time I knew.

She sighed. "Were having problems Bella." She sighed again. "He loves me and I love him, but we dont have time for each other. And well I have history...with James... the other new kid..."

"The one who is becoming friends with Jake?" I asked innocently, though I knew they had become friends, rather fast.

"Yeah" She barely whispered.

"What kind of history?" I asked.

"Well he used to live here... last summer"

"But I thought you and Jasper were together then..?"

"We were..."

"You cheated on Jasper" I gasped

"No!" She replyed.

"I didnt think so but then... what...?"

She went a little pale. "Go talk to Emmett and see if you can go with Edward and us." She ordered.

"No. Did he... hurt you?" I surprisingly gasped.

"Bella... he raped me." I felt my pale face drop a few shades lighter. I couldn't beleive what she had just told me. I was in shock. I gave her a super tight hug.

"Is he threating you again Alice?" I asked terrified for her.

"No Bella... He's threating you..." WHAT

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"Bella I told Jasper and he went after him, right away. Edward needs to know, along with Emmett, but I think you should tell them." She admitted.

"How does the fact he's after me effect your relation ship with Jasper?"

"I'm more tense, moody, and accusing."

"Poor jasper." I mumbled. I hugged he "Well I dont think telling Edward is necisarry." I smiled

"Oh yes it is. You tell him today, or I will." She threatened.

"How is he going to react?"

"Protective, maybe beat the crap out of James.." ... she paused. "I'm more worried about how Emmett will react"

I gasped "Emmett will kill him!"

"No we just have to tell Emmett when hes chained down... or far away from any civilization." I almost smiled. Not. I felt dizzy and need to lay down. As I felt the floor getting closer to my face edward caught me.

"Thanks" I mumbled. " How long have you been standing there." I looked into his eyes to get some kind of sign. I saw his eyes turn from a beautiful emerald to black. There was no color, no depth, nothing. It scared me.

"Bella..." He mumbled I just held onto him.

"Never let me go..." I said into his chest.

"Bella... I want to... kill him" He growled. IT was TERRIFING. I shiverd and he pulled me closer to him.

"Edward!" Alice screamed. "We will never let anyone hurt bella."

"Like we didnt let anyone hurt you."

"She has a better chance at a vampire biting her, then letting james get close to her" Alice told him. He attempted a smile.

"Bella lets go to our room we need to talk." He said lifting me up, putting his arm on my back and the other under my knees, as if I was his bride. It was crazy that he was able to carry me as though I was feather weight. "Are you eating" he asked on our way to our room.

I sighed "Yes Edward" He smiled and dropped me on the bed. He then jumped on me sitting on my tummy. I giggled. "so what do we have to talk about?" I questioned.

"Well since this all happening... I think I want you to be with me, for every second of everyday!" He told me.

"OKAY!!" I smiled! " I promise to do that!!" I smiled more!

"Bella... do you want to go camping this weekend?"

"Can we ditch school and just go all week" I giggled.

"Well... Maybe" I noticed all at once Edwards eye color rushed back into his eyes. And maybe a little mischief in his eyes as well. He grabbed his phone and called Emmett.

"Hey Em!" He said cheerfully. "yup meet me in my room, bring rose along too!" he closed his phone and dialed alices number I assume.

"Hey Al, yeah call jasper tell him to come over and meet everyone in Bella and my's room." He hung up before she had time to ask any questions. Emmett had walked in with rose and gave Edward a death stare for sitting on me.

"Chill out Emmett... I acutally need to talk to you before the others arrive." ..I paused. Was now a good time to tell him? "Well I... well..." I paused and sighed. "Emmett.. we " Edward cut in.

"Bellas sorta in trouble... " Edward said for me. Emmett raised an eyebrow, his eyes became pained.

"Continue.." He said carefully.

" Well... James"

"Oh I hate him!" Emmett cut in. This is going to be lovely.

"Well hes after..." Edward paused not sure or not to continue...

"Me" I whispered.

"WHAT!" Emmett screamed.

"Stop... Emmett... listen to me. Thats why we are having everyone in here. Were having a meeting." I told him and looked at Edward. He got off of me and I went and sat on Emmet hugging him. "I love you Em, I need you to be here for me."

"Cant I just kill him" He finally said. He was pretty much in shock.

"Nope" I said kissing his cheek in a sisterly way. For about five minutes there was an akward silence. Alice and Jasper walked in.

"Alright" Edward started. "We asked you all to be here because we have news, and some ideas."

"Unfortunetly the news is that Bella has trouble written all over her" He said winking at me. "James is after Bella- BUT, were no longer worried about that as for I will be with her non-stop along with Emmett I'm sure."

"So true" Emmett agreed.

"However there is school this week, and Bella is rather scared and hoping to avoid him, and get used to the idea."

"Uh.. " Alice cut in but Edward ignored her.

"Bella and I thought maybe it would be fun, for all of us to go on a week long camping trip. To just get away."

"Pleaseee Emmett"

"Plus it would be really good for us" Alice told Jasper, though we all heard her. He agreed.

"What do you think Rose" Emmett asked her. Surprising she had been extreamly quiet the entire time.

"I think I would like it if... we each had private tents... away from each other... like close enough, but not if we wanted to have... a private talk" Emmett got a goofy grin on his face, along with Jasper. Edward was being a perfect gentleman and just smiled a little while I blushed. I knew what rose was doing. She was making it so Emmett would agree. I smiled at her and mouthed 'thanks'. She just winked at me.

"So its agreed we will leave tomorrow early" Edward asked. Everyone agreed. I kissed Edward after everyone left. Within 5 minutes Alice was pulling me away from the most perfect man ever, Edward.

"The boys are letting us do the shopping for the trip" She bounced. Rose looked pleased.

"Thanks for the hel Rose" I told her "I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately"

"Hey its cool, look its all a shock and its new territory" she told me.

"Cute and all but we have ALOT to get before the stores close. LETS GO" Alice ordered as we got in her car.

"What are the boys doing right now?" I asked.

"Well there arguing over where were going to go camping."

"Ohhh. Gotcha" rose said for me. I giggled, as she did aswell.


	22. Camping

We got to the sporting place. Alice wanted to make sure we had everything we wanted, and needed. First we went to tents. They had some, but Alice wanted 3 new ones. I new there was no point in arguing with her. Each one of us picked out the tent we wanted. I got a pretty cool one. It had three rooms. A big center room, and two smaller rooms. Rose got one similar but it had four rooms. Alices... well lets just say, shes alice. Her tent was amazing. It had a big center to it, and a slightly smaller room the the left. The center was an area room. Just for people to hang out. The room to the left was a sleeping room. The room on the right was a shower room. Alice said they had a water tank at the house that was meant for that. I smiled and thought that it was pretty cool. Of course the water wouldnt be hot, nor would it be a long shower, but I could still shower once a day. So I was happy. The next room in her then and set up tables, and ventalation systems, incase you cooked inside of it on a mini barbaque.

"Hey you never know with it always raining." she offered. Rose and I just giggled. There was one other medium size room, Alice explained that was for all her stuff.

Next we moved on to sleeping bags and mats. We all got thick mats that would keep us warm with the ground under us being cold, and comfy.

"We all need to get one, and two person sleeping bags. Two, one person sleeping bags." She smiled and winked at us. I blushed bright pink. We picked those out quickly, and alice got random thermoses, though she knew we would need them, and a special fire pit thing. I wasnt sure why we needed it but she seemed to know what she was talking about. Next we moved on to clothing. Alice and rose just picked everything out for me and edward, and them and there other halfs. It was kinda cute how they new exactly what to get, and stood there arguing with themselves. They got whatever else they thought they might, or might not need. Then we went food shopping. It wasn't to bad we got all neccesitys we may or may not need. We got junk food, and all sorts of stuff. After we were done with that we brought everything back to the house and loaded it in Emmetts oversized Jeep. That would be the vehical we were going in. We brought the sportish clothes inside and left before the boys found us.

"Wow that was close!" Alice giggled. "Edward almost saw you Bella!"

"He would be so mad if I left with out him" I gigled.

"Indeed!" Exclaimed Rosealie! We were back in Alices car driving to the mall. We went to a few stores, got some cute rainboots, and matching raincoats. Plus a few cute hoodies. Just a few things. We were bored, and I was begining to severely miss Edward. I sighed and both girls looked at me.

"Miss Edward?" Alice asked, and smiled sympatheticlly.

"Yeah" I sighed. I reallllllly do.

"Well.. its time to go home anyway." She giggled. Rose was not having fun looking at maternity clothes, Though she didn't need them yet, she wasn't liking the styles taht were out right now. I could hear her mumbling about how ugly they were. We happily got to the car and Alice drove fast. We got home within six minutes so I grabbed my stuff and ran straight up to Edward. He smiled and kissed me. His stuff was already neatly packed. But not his new stuff!

"Hunnnnny" I whined. "You have to repack"

"Why?" He questioned me.

"Becauseeeeeee... Alice got you new clothes" I smiled.

"Of course." He kissed me deeply for a minute but I broke the kiss.

"I have to pack honey." I smiled at him. He smiled back. I neatly began to put all my new clothes in my bag. I went and grabbed my shampoo and conditioner, my brush and a few hair ties. I grabbed some deoderent too. I put anything else I may need in the bag.

"Bella.. come sit here for a minute." I did as he asked and I sat next to him on the bed. He looked at me for a minute and, oh my gosh he was sexy! I couldn't stop myself I pushed me back, so he was laying down and I layed on top of him kissing him, I licked his lips asking for permission for entrence into his mouth. He opened his mouth and we kissed, having a perfect moment. He pulled away, and I stopped kissing him, and got off.

"I was wondering Bella..." Edward looked nervouse and I wasn't sure why but alright...

"Wondering what " I smiled to be reassuring.

"Well if we should bring these" He said and he got the condoms out of there hiding place. I felt my ears get hot and my face get soooo red. "Just in case..."

"Y...ye..ah" I stuttered.

"Belllllaaa!!" Alices musical voice called to me. I sighed and responded.

"Yes Alice"

"I need to speakkk too youuuu!"

"Kay coming hang on!!"

"Yeah bring them Edward" I smiled and winked at him as I left to go talk to Alice.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"Are you sure you have everything?" She asked me.

"Yup!" I smiled.

"Waht about personal items? Brush, tampons, deodertant, condoms..." I saw what she was getting at.

"Yup all of those!" I said proudly.

"Have you and -"

"Nope... but still" We

"Oh alright"

"Well its late get some sleep Bella."

"Good night Alice... oh and alice?"

"Yeah"

"Dont forget your condoms either!" I laughed. She glared and I stuck my tongue out at her. I walked into my room where Edward was laying in bed already.

"Wait for me!" I said as I quickly changed. I jumped into bed with him and snuggled. This was all I needed. Edward holding me. Pressed up against his perfect body.

When I woke up to Edward pulling away from me. I whined a "nooo" And I heard a quiet chuckle.

"Time to get up Bella" He smiled.

"Too... early...Edward... come back to bedddddd" But my whine was cut short by Emmetts and Alices excited voices screaming to GET UP!.

"Ahhhh." I moaned. "Let me sleep for abotu three more hours and were good" As soon as I was done Edwards lips crashed into mine. Alright I'm up! I smiled and he pulled away. Alice had already been in my room and took what close I was to wear. She layed out a skin tight black thermal shirt, with a warm pair of thermal pants. I put those on put my new rainboots on, and put a hoodie on over my shirt. Edward was already down stairs getting me something to eat. I walked down the stairs and a glass of orange juice was layed out.

"What would you like to eat, love?" Hes tender voice asked.

"Just a cereal bar, please" I said half asleep. He got two out and sat next to me handing me mine.

"Did I mention I love you..?" He asked me with a little kid voice

"I love you more" I said kissing his cheek.

"Ewww" Emmett teased! I raised an eyebrow at him. "come on letttss gooo!!" He whined. I glared at him. He ignored me and grabbed the rest of my bags and Edwards, plus Alices and Jaspers. I got up and started to walk down to the truck and couldnt get in. It was to tall for me. Edward helped me in and helped me get strapped in. I was thankful for that. Everyone else loaded into the truck and we were all settled in and Emmett began to drive.

"Where are we camping?" I asked Edward.

"Its a surprise... but I won the argument were going where I wanted." I smiled and nodded my head. We had been driving for what seemed 30 minutes, when I snuggled up to Edward and fell asleep. When I woke up we were somewhere I was unfamilar with. Edward gently moved away from me, cause me to wake up. Everyone was laughing and I wasnt sure why... but uhm ok.

"Lets go talking beauty" Emmett said.

"Huh?" I questioned his sanity at this point.

"You love to talk eh? Even when you sleep!" Oh my god. I was talking while I was sleeping. I can only imagine what I said.

"What did I say.."

"Nothing to bad... " Alice offered. "Just that you loved Edward."

"Oh well thats true!" I said proudly. Emmett just rolled his eyes, and began unpacking the stuff. We got everything out. Once we unpacked everything out of his truck, I finally looked around. Whereever we were, it was beautiful. It was a very large clearing. The boys had brought a few methods of protection along, incase of a bear or something. Though I think it would be kinda funny to watch Emmett fight a irritable grizzly.

Edward looked at our tent and smiled.

"I like the tent you got. Simple and perfect. Alice should have an amazing time trying to set that up!" he smiled, and began pulling stuff out of the tent. After about 45 minutes we had our tent set up. The other two were still having trouble but we ignored them. They were decently far away. We were going to be out here for seven days anyway so lets make the best of it. Next me and Edward got our biiig mat out, and layed it out. NExt we put down the two person sleeping bag. Edward looked at me and smiled. I blushed. Then we layed down the two single person sleeping bags on top of the double person one. The next thing was our clothes. We both put hose in a sepereate room. When we were done setting everything up we just layed on top of our sleeping bags. That was until... I heard Alice scream "BELLA, ROSALIEEE!!" I sighed.

**A/n: Hey everyone! I would like to thank EVERYONE who reveiwed. **

**I would also like to give an EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS to the people who left a reallly lony reveiw. They mademe smile so much! Heres the next chapter! Thanks everyone. 15 reviews till next chapter! :) 221 reviews please**


	23. Perfect Moments

**Rated M for a reason. Read with caution. I would also like to thank the few people who left long reviews. Makes me smile! I absolutly LOVE the long reviews. I really would like a lot of reviews on this one. I'm very nervouse posting it. So Im asking for 20 reviews till I post the next chapter. Thats 241 please. Also Im writing a new story, you should check it out and review! Thanks :) I also am kinda disapointed int the amount of reviews im getting. So if you read my story, and you added me to story alerts of favorites, do you think you could review? thanks. Same with my other stories!**

That was until... I heard Alice scream "BELLA, ROSALIEEE!!" I sighed. I got up and Edward followed me, holding my hand. I shivered as soon as I stepped outside. It was chilly outside, around the low 50's and I had left my hoodie in the tent.

"Bella lets go back and get your jacket" I smiled and him and kissed his cheek, but ran towards Alice and Rose, teasing him. I was running to Alice, lately I havent been too clumsy, so I was running pretty good. Of course Edward was way faster then me, and pinned me down. He kissed my neck, up to the base of my ear, and to my lips. The moment was perfect... Untill Alice ruined it.

"Bella, come one were in charge of finding firewood! ... Not make out time!" I glared up at her, but it did nothing, she was pulling me back to my tent to get my hoodie. I put it on and Edward was doing something with the boys, but I have no clue what! We gathered each a large armful of firewood, and walked back to camp. The second I got their I wanted to know where Edward was.

"Hey beautiful" I heard his voice call as his arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I automatically blushed.

"Hey baby" I smiled turning to kiss him.

"Ughhhhhnnnn" I heard Emmett groan. "Please don't make out with my baby sister in front of meeeee" he whined. I smiled and pulled away from Edward, holding on to his hand. It was only about 4:30, but I was tired. Even with my nap. I yawned mindlessly. "Lets make dinner!" Emmett said excitedly. I sighed, that means the girls have to prepare the food.

"Alright!" Alice bounced. I ignored both of them. "Come on Bella!!" I rolled my eyes and went to help both of them. Alice and Rosalie were chit-chatting about something but I wasnt listening till talk of clothes came up. Normally I wouldnt care, but Rosealie was complaining about how much weight she was going to gain from the baby.

"Yeah I'm a size double-zero, I'm going to be like... a size 8!" She whined. That really hurt because that was the size I was now. A size eight. I knew I had to do something but not eating was not an opition this week. I would most definitly get caught, and have to deal with the wrath of Edward and Emmett. Doesnt that sound like fun! No.

"Ugh I know how horrible would it be to be a size eight!" Alice said, with out even thinking.

"Uhm" I said for the first time in 20 minutes. We were almost done preparing dinner anyway.

"Yeah Bella?" Rose turned and smiled at me.

"I'm a size eight" I said. I let my anger get the best of me and I could tell there were tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh.. uh Im so sorry I didnt mean it like that" Rose said. I rolled my eyes and walked out.

"Bell were sorry!" Alice screamed. I just kept walking. I heard Edward ask what was said they explained to him quickly and he quickly caught up to me.

"Bella they didn't know." He said, trying to comfort me.

"Edward... I go shopping with those girls.. they pick out my clothes... they know what size I wear!" I sighed. We got to our tent, and I just layed down on the sleeping bags. Edward layed next to me, and finally wrapped his arms around me. He began to hum something. It was absolutly amazing. Wonderful. Perfect. Wow.

"That was.. beautiful" I admitted.

"Not as beautiful as the girl who inspired it" He told me. I thought about it for a minute and them smiled, realizeing what he meant. I knew Edward was hungry and I knew he wanted to be out there with his friend. I dont wanna be a drama queen, or ever hold him back.

"Come on, love of my life. I know you'd rather be outthere." I said trying to sound happy.

"I only want to be where you are"

"Then I guess your going to have to go eat with me" I said as I got up getting out of the tent. Edward followed but the next thing I knew he was carrying me to where everyone was sitting.

"Hey Bella" Jasper smiled.

"Hey everyone" I smiled letting them know I wasnt mad. Well I was, but not at them.

"Here try this!" Emmett said giving me a shishcabob. It was yummy. Edward ate a bunch and by the time we were done it was dark out. Emmett pulled out a bag of marshemellows. I respectivly declined. We all sat and laugehd for a while. By the time we were done I went with alice and Rosalie to the woods, and Edward a little bit behind us, so that the girls could use the bathroom. Oh one bad thing about camping.

I raced Alice, Rosalie and Edward to get the alices tent first so we could wash our hands real fast. I was there second, but thats only because Edward cheated, picked me up and got me there.

"Cheater!" Alice accused. We both just smiled. I washed my hands quickly and ran to our tent and changed quickly. I turned on the electric lantern first. Right as I was getting my warn pj top on Edward came in. He looked at me, and then my chest. I blushed a million shades of pink.

"Your beautiful Bella. I love you" He said as he came in the tent and took his coat off. I was still slightly frozen and slowly moving. Edward carefully placed his hand on me pressing me down and kissing me. I gladly returned the kisses. He licked my lips asking for permission to enter my mouth. I gladly granted it, and kissed him back deeply. Since I already had no shirt on, Edward took his off, showing my his beautifully perfect musculs. The lantern was still on and it was bugging Edward. I quickly pulled away and turned it off. Before I knew anything, he was back on top of me. He slowly started to kiss from my neck down. Slow kisses driving me crazy. He then reached his arms behind me and unsnapped my bra. As soon as he did that he took off me. I blushed, even though it was to dark to see anything. He licked my chest and I shivered. He kissed all the way down to where my lowriding jeans stopped him.

With out thinking, I un buttoned his jeans and then unzipped them, pulling them off of him. He did the same to me, and my thermal pants. He kissed me back up to my mouth running his hands down my body. Inculding my breasts. I let out a small moan. He smiled and continued to kiss me.

"I like that noise" He breathed. We were both naked and he was on top of me. "I love you Bella... are you sure you want to do this?"

"Uh huh" Was all I managed to say. I eard Edward fumbled around with a box, and then a wrapper. Then he was back on top of me.

"Ready Bella?"He asked again. "Its going to hurt." He admitted.

"I know..." I said slowly. "Its worth it to share this with you" It was what I really wanted. I was just... a little nervous. He slowly eased on top of me, and even slower inside of me, till he was blocked by my 'barrier'.

"Ready" He asked one more time.

"Yeah" I said quietly. He nodded, i could tell this is what he wanted to. He slowly kept going breaking through the barrier. I whimpered, though I tried so hard not to.

"Sorry" He mumbled.

"Its ok, keep going" I told him.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" he was eager, I could tell. "Its all pleasure now" But he slowly kissed me deeply making me go crazy, wanting more. He then started thrusting back and fourth slowly. "Faster" I tried to say but it was more like a moan. He chuckled slightly but in a nervous way. Before I new it I could feel myself climax, He was throbbing inside me, and all of a sudden I orgasmed. I felt my back arch and the most painful, pleasurful thing all at once. He slowly slowed down, and layed next to me. I was a little sore, but oh well. Edward wrapped his arms around me tightly and sighed happily. It was one of those moments that people wait a lifetime for. That they just want to freeze. It was perfect.

"That was the most wonderul thing ever Bella"

"I know... I love you more than anything. Thanks Edward"

"I love you Bella." And he snuggled closer to me. I quickly fell asleep in his arms undrer the sleeping bags we used as blankets all snuggly. Could life be anymore perfect?


	24. The Morning After

I am so sorry for not updateing everyone! I understand if you no longe want to read my story. I know you dont want to hear my sorry excuses, so I wont tell them! Here is the next chapter, def mature rating.I hope you like it! Next update asap! Please review it really helps me! Any ideas I'm totaly open to! Thx so much

xx. Erin

"I love you Bella." And he snuggled closer to me. I quickly fell asleep in his arms undrer the sleeping bags we used as blankets all snuggly. Could life be anymore perfect?

I yawned as I slowly came awake. I opened my eyes, and soon realized I was still in my love, Edward's arms. I turned around so I could look at the most beauitful creature. I noticed my body was a little sore, probably from last nights activities. I giggled, and then sighed realizing I was in to deep with Edward. I loved him more then anything else in the entire world. Our love was pure, flawless, and intoxicating. His eyes were always so smothering, making me feel so full of love.

"Good morning love" He said smiling. Damn, does he always have to look that perfect.

"Good morning" I smiled back. He leaned in and kissed me, lis tongue licked my lips asking for enterence to my mouth. I dont know why he thinks he has to ask anymore. I guess its because he's like the perfect boyfriend. I heard something outside, I wasn't sure if it was Alice, or a bear. Either way, making it mad could get me killed. Haha.

"BELLLLLLLLLAAAAAA" Called Rosalie. Hmm neither of the two. Should I answer her or pretend to be asleep.

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE" Alice screamed while opening the tent door. I realized I had no clothes on. This was going to be bad. I quickly as could be made sure I was covered by the blankeys.

"Hi Alice" I said grumpily. She was ruining my perfect moment.

"Get up! We have stuff to do today!!" She said over excitedly.

"No... Alice give me a little time"

"Nope! Get up!" She yelled and with that she unzipped the sleeping bag... Oh my gosh.. She turned pink and stopped right away. I couldn't understand why Edward wasn't helping me. "You... He... Oh my god... Get dressed!" And she stepped outside.

"That will teach her" Edward giggled. I sighed and got up with out thinking about it. I forgot that I bled last night.. When I got up there was blood down my leg. "Uhm... Love" Edward said nervously.

"Yeah hun?" I turned around and smiled.

"Your leg..." I looked down and saw the blood! How embarressing! I quickly got dressed.

I'll be back in a few hun" And I kissed him and got out of the tent.

"Alice I need to talk to you." I told her with a worried look on my face.

"Yes... good idea, come on lets go for a walk" And with that Alice and Rosealie and me were walking. We walked for a long time but I was in a lot of pain.

"Here should be good" Alice said, and we all sat down.

"So you and Edward... you two had sex didn't you..." Alice said.

"...Yeah" I whispered.

"Oh my gosh" Rose gasped.

"I was bleeding earlier.. but I stopped..." I admitted. "What do I do?" I asked.

"Well how do you feel...?" Rose asked.

"It hurts really bad right now... really really bad" I admitted... "Did I do something wrong?"

"No silly Bella, it just means you tore" Alice said.

"Do you have a tampon?" Rose asked me.

"Yeah, I brought one with on the walk."

"Well... I think its a good idea."

"I can't believe you had sex with my brother..." Alice said kinda in a daze. "Gross" Then all three of us giggled.

"Rose I can't believe your pregnant" I admitted. "I mean if its not rude or anything... how do you feel about being pregnant, and a senior. Its only october now. You'll be 8 months pregnant when you graduate!" I said.

"Well it wasn't planned thas for sure. But Bella I love your brother alot,so I think having the baby is okay."

"You seriesly had sex with Edward?" Alice finally said again.

"Yes..." I said blushing a million billion shades of red.

"And you used protection?" Rose said with autority.

"Oh yes" I told them.

"Are you going to tell your brother Bella?" Alice asked me. I thought about it for a minute, and what could result if I did.

"No, but I mean if he finds out thats okay, he said he would deal with it." I giggled.

"Yeah thats likely" Rose said smiling. All three of us started laughing. "Well want to walk back to camp now? I'm sure the boys are up and moving."

"Bella we had some swimming activities planned.. do you feel up to it?" Alice asked.

"Not really..." I said.. I was really hurting.

"To bad! Your going to go swimming!"

"But its colllllld" I whined.

"Get over it! Just another reason to go back to your tent and "Snuggle"" rose said, using her hands to make little quote marks. All three of us laughed.

I sighed. Okay... I guess.


	25. Colors

We finally got back to camp, it was a long walk but my face lit up really fast. I saw Edward and was really excited!

I went to go run up to him, but I felt a sharp pain and decided against it. I guess Edward saw the pain in my face, because he ran up to me, lightning fast.

"Whats wrong love?" He asked me.

"Nothing" I said cringing at the sharp pain again.

"Maybe we should go lay down for a while..." He said worried.

"No I'm fine, just a little sore, thats all."

"uhm.. Okay then love" Edward leaned over and kissed my forehead "So I see my three favorite girls went for a long walk this morning"

"Oh yes... That was intresting" I told him giggling and turning pink.

"Want to tell me what was talked about?" Edward asked with his dazzling eyes, I looked away so I wouldn't just tell him.

"Nah!" I gave him a big cheeky grin.

"Awh, not fair. Tell my love... pwease" He said, then he got a mysterious look on his face and began to tickle me, I decided to run for it! I got about 100 feet away when all of a sudden the pain was to much, and I just stopped and had to sit down.

"Bella!" Edward said as he ran up to me " are you okay! Whats wrong love?"

"Nothing hunny, just cramps. I'm fine."

"Oh..." Edward said unsure what to do. "I'm gunna go get Alice... Ill be right back.."

"Wait, I'm fine.. " I told him, but he insisted. He came back a minute later with a very worried lookin Alice.

"What happened Bella?" Alice said accusingly toward Edward. She was talking to me, but in a way where she was blaming Edward.

"I just have cramps." I told her.

"Edward, go help the boys!" Alice told him.

"No I want to stay here with Bella!" He said back fiercely.

"Go... or I'll get Emmett and tell him what he doesn't need to know" she threatened. Edward looked at me.

"It's okay Edward, go help the boys." I smiled at him reassuringly. He nodded and kissed my forehead and walked off.

"Bella... whats going on.. why did you fall" Alice asked

"I don't know. I just had really bad pains while running, and I sat down all of a sudden. Its just cramps Alice really" I explained.

"Bella thats not good... I mean all girls go threw it, rose and I both did, but we relaxed the next few days. You just need to chill okay? Maybe having sex for the first time, wasnt the best thing to do on a camping trip!" She scolded me.

"I know Alice.. "I said slowly "But it happened, and I don't regret it" I snapped. Jeez how can she tell me what I can or can't do.

"Jeez calm down Bella." She told me. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Sorry.. I just... I don't know." I sighed again. I'm not sure why I was so crabby, just kinda been a long morning.

"Well lets go get some lunch before Edward, or Emmett kill you for not eating"

"Alice I don't want to be a size 8" I told her "I want to be a size 00 like you and Rose"

"Well.. not eating isnt going to get you there"

"Okay, fine whatever... Lets go eat!" I said and got up and walked over to the food that was in containers. Edward ran up to me,

"Are you okay love?" He asked me.

"Yes, I told you I was fine." I giggled and kissed him. Emmett had found Rose, he loved her. I wonder if he loves her more then me. Like Edward loves me more then Alice. Would he do that to me?? I'm just being jelous, I need to get over it.

" I love you" He told me "I'm sorry if I hurt you"

"I'm not" I told him, and winked. He got this adorable look on his face. Totally cute.

"Edward... I love you" I smiled and kissed him deeply, he kissed be back just as eagerly. His hand ran down my body, making me shiver, until we both heard a 'ahem'. I turned to the noise I heard, while pulling away from Edward.

"Hi Emmett" I sighed.

"Are we having fun?" He said with an annoyed, but amusued look.

" What do you want Emmett" I said annoyed.

"I just wanted to come see my favorite sister!" He smiled.

"Well now you see me, if you dont mind, I'm busy!" I said. I only said it to annoy him, it was probably mean, but I mean, he would do the same to me, if it was him and Rosealie. I turned back to Edward smiled and went back to kissing my own personal Greek God.

"Oh my god..." Emmett said in a panic voice. "You love him more then me" Then he gasped. What do I say to this. Its true. Crap crap crap.

"Yes Emmett... But..." He looked as though he was going to cry.

"But what Bella" I wanted to ay something mean... something that would be payback for what he did to me. Oh my gosh what wrong with me?! Emmetts always been there for me. Am I Isabella Swan... Jelous. Oh yes. I am.

"I love you more in a brotherly way." I smiled hoping that was good enough for him. He seemed to relax.

"But Emmett, don't tell me its any different with you and Rose." He looked at me with a pained look in his eye.

"Bella I love you, your my baby sister. But I love Rose too"

"If you had to choose Emmett" I told him. I accidently let it slip out of my mouth.

"Bella... " Edward called my name.

"Bella..." Emmett repeated.

I could feel my emotions about to slip out of control and I already knew the answer.

"Please Bella... thats not fair" Emmett told me.

I let a tear fall out of my eye. Then I felt anger. And jelousy. It was fair that Rosalie, the most beautiful woman on this entire planet, has taken my spot. I turned to Edward and kissed him, with so much passion, and rage. It was like a million different emotions in that kiss. Edward was shocked, but kissed me back, with just as much emotion. I could only imagine what was running through his mind, and Emmetts. I heard Emmett groan. I felt myself calm down now. I pulled away from Edward both of us breathless with smirks on our faces.

"I love you baby" I told Edward.

"I love you more then anything, love"

"Oh my god... You... And him... You guys had s-"I saw Emmetts face turn a few shades green. I saw Edward turn paler. I new I was pink.

What a colorful day.


	26. Promise

"EDWARD" Emmetts face grew red with anger after he realized what his 16 year old sister had just done. Edward and Emmett were going to fight. There was nothing anyone could do.

"ROSE" I screamed. I was hoping maybe she could calm him down. She came running, as soon as she saw what was going on she went up to Emmett.

"Emmett STOP!" She screamed at him .

"Rosie please step back" He told her still him and my Edward cirlcing each other. I stepped in the middle of them.

"What is wrong with you Emmett! I am old enough to do what I want. I wont make the same mistakes you did."

"Your not staying with them Bella. Your not staying with him. I will not have you sleeping with him. I ugh!"

"Emmett! I'm not moving in with you and your pregnant girl friend!" I was enraged now "I would rather move back in with mom and dad!" I screamed inches from his face. He looked me in the eyes unsure what to say.

"I love him Emmett! LOVE! I never meant for it to happen so young, but it did! And you can't change it, mom and dad can't change it, no one can. And you know what Emmett, I like it that way." He looked like I just slapped him. He just picked me up and handed me to Rose and Alice, and Fought with my Edward. If it wasn't for Jasper, they would have killed each other. Jasper calmed them down and got them to look at each others point of view. Not surprisingly, they both got somewhat hurt.

Emmett had a black eye, and my Edward had a bruise on his jaw. The girls were not on speaking terms with either of them, just Jasper. I knew I wouldn't, and couldn't stay mad at Edward. So when he came up to me later that evening, and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, it was no surprise that I missed him. I sighed.

"Edward I love you"

"Bella... I love you so much. Would you go on a walk with me? " He asked me. I smiled and nodded. We walked to the tent, and got flashlights in case it got dark before we got back to camp. The sun was only begining to set so it was nice outside. The walk was quiet, but it was peaceful, hand in hand. We stole glances of each other every few minutes. Then we got to the top of this hill, just in time to watch the sun set.

"It's so beautiful." I said gasping looking at all the different colors of the sky.

"Bella..." ... "Ahem" "Isabella Marie Swan I love you more then any person in this entire world, but not only do I love you, I am in love with you. You smile makes my entire world brighter, your laugh makes my heart skip beats, and your blush makes my breathing stop. Your the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know that were so young, but will you accept this promise ring. I promise that I will marry you some day if you accept"

I gasped and smiled.

"Yes Edward Anthony Masen Cullen"... "I would love that." He took the ring out of its case. It was simple, just how I liked it. It was a silver band, with a small diamond in the center. I was in so deep.

Hope you all are loving this story!!

Sorry for the short chapter!!


	27. Sucha Tease

6 months later

The alarm went off and I ignored it. I felt Edward move, he must have hit the snooze button. He leaned into me kissing my back, moving up to my neck slowly. He then made it to my ear and whispered "Bella, love, its time to get up" Edwards voice, so seductive, made my enitre body want him. More and more.

"Uh uh" I said, meaning no. I heard the love of my life chuckle slightly and kissed towards my mouth, my heart skipping beats everytime. Its finally May.

Last week of school. Ugh finals. I turned to him and kissed him deeply. The kiss escalated, to me. Under him. Yes Edward, the greek god himself. Both of us shirtless. Both in just undies. Ok. Well I guess you cant exactly call boxers undies, but work with me!

"Bella" A gasp came from him. I could feel what I was doing to him. It made me smile. Till Alice, yet again, walked in with out knocking.

"Ew. Get dressed. Now my entire day will be ruined! And its my last day!!" Alice said cheerfully, teasing us. She was a senior, it was her last day. She was excited, but sad. Edward screamed at her to get out, but I just giggled pulling him back down to me, to finish kissing him. He smiled and happily kissed me. All to soon though, he was pulling away from me.

"Love, its time to get ready for school. Finals. But on the bright side we'll be juniors" yes i know i made a mistake at the begining about being freshmen, it just kinda worked, sorry!!

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh" Was all I said. I finally got up. I went to get my clothes that Alice had left me. I sighed when I saw them. A short jean skirt, fishnet tights, but not the slutty ones, kinda girly, a tank top, and a t shirt that says "I love my boyfriend, so stop askin for my number!' with a pair of black flats. I put it all on. Edwards eyes widened, pushing me against the wall kissing me with so much passion. To end the passionfilled kiss, Emmett called. Rose was now a little over 8 months. Even as pregnant as she was, she was still beautiful. In my opinion, the pregnacy enhanced her beauty.

"Hey squirt!!"

"Good morning Em, whats up?"

"Well It's my last day of school!!"

"Thank you Emmett, keep rubbing it in."

"I love you"

"I know" I said cheerfully.

"Alice having a party this weekend?"

"Uh huh"

"Your not going." I snorted at his comment. As if.

"What did you want Emmett"

"Oh yeah that, can you tell you boyfriend, that I approve"

"Approve of what?"

"Oh Bella, you know I wish I would have just talkedto Eddie, its not my fault he wouldnt answer his phone."

"Emmett!"

"Bye Bella! See ya at school!!" He hung up on me. Okay I'm completely confusedddddd.

"Edward" I said, realizing he wasn't in the room anymore. He must have gone to make us breakfast, seeing as were now running late. I walked down the hall and down the stairs, in a hurry to find him. As I got to the last stair I tripped. Yes, I have now made that possible to trip on the last step. Right before I hit the ground I felt to ery strong arms catch me. The green eyes that were watching me, lit up.

"Edward!" I said loudly.

"Jeez what, you saw him like 2 minutes ago" Alice giggled. We both glared at her. She stuck her toungue out at both of us.

"Here love", he said handing me a toaster strudel. "What did Emmett want so early this morning?"

"He said he tried calling you" I said taking a bite out of my breakfast heading to the car, I noticed edward turn a little paler "He said he approves." I told him

"He didnt say anything else?" Edward asked nervously.

"No but what was he talking about Edward?"

"Nothing love, Don't worry" He told me as we pulled in to the highschool parking lot. Everyone was talking, weather it was being ahppy about no more finals, for seniors, or having to take them.

The day seemed to pass by fast, and before I knew it, it was friday afternoon. I just finished cleaning out my locker, and grabbing my two notebooks, when Edward walked up to me and kissed me.

"I missed you for the past hour" I pouted.

"I'm sorry love, I had to pick something up." He threw a dazzleing smile at me, making me loose my trail of thought. Damn him.

"Uh you... huh" I stuttered. He chuckled quietly and kissed my forehead.

"Hey Bells" I smooth, but squeeky voice called. I looked up from my make out session with the love of my life to find... Mike Newton.

"Newton" Edward growled.

"Edward" Mike hissed.

"Yeah Mike?" I said annoyed.

"Want to go to a movie tomorrow?" Are you serious? I laughed at him and walked away holding Edwards hand. Stupid boy.

"Mike I'm going to count to 5, and if your not out of my sight, I'm going to let my boyfriend kill you." I smiled with an oh to sweet smile.

"Bella" He whined

"One" Edward hissed.

"FIne whatever, catcha later Bells" He said and winked to me.

I am offically annoyed. And completly grossed out.

"Love, we have to go get ready, Tonight is graduation, and I can think of a small, annoying, obnoxious, pixie like creature that would like to do your hair and makeup.

"But its her graduation" I whined. His laugh made my heart soar. Something about his smile, and the sound of his voice combined made me weak. I love him.

"I know love, but just think, its summer vacatuion!" I sighed. It was a happy sigh though. I had all the seconds in the world to be with my love.

"Come on love" And with that Edward picked me up and carried me out of high school, kissing my neck every step. What was my response? Oh what do you expect from me, I just giggled, unable to make a complete sentence. He gently set me in the volvo and got in next to me.

I turned to look at him and he was already there... Not even an inch away from my face. He then, oh so gently kissed my lips. He turned his head, making me want him more. I gave him my cutest pouty face, he just smiled at me.

"Edward..." I paused remembering to breathe "I love you"

I told him often, but it wasn't just emptie words. I meant it every single time I said it. Each time I say it there is more and more meaning to it. The sides of his lips twitched, he was fighting not to smile. So he wants to be a tease eh?

"Your so cute" I said laughing. He stared at me, and leaned in to kiss me, I got real close, and then decided he should pay attention to the road. I pulled away real fast, giggling. He frowned.

"Bella I love you"

"You better" We pulled into the drive way and Alice was standing on the porch with Rosealie talking about something. Rose was not a happy senior. She said she wanted to fail this year so she could redo senior year, and not be remembered as the pregnant senior. She was still so beautiful. I was barely out of the care when Alice was dragging me upstairs. I mouthed 'help' to Esme, she just smiled.

Some help she was.

They sat me in the chair while they went threw clothes.

"Um Alice, Rose, I need a favor" I admitted.

"No, your not wearing jeans to graduation!" Alice screamed

"Actually... I need something really sexy, to tease Edward" I said shyly.

"Eek!" they both shreiked, excited. "Why though?" Rose asked.

"Because appearntly he felt the need to tease me with kisses, so now its payback" I giggled.

"Oh this will be fun!" Alice said excitedly.

After about 2 hours, they were all done with me. My hair was in loose curls and my dress was amazing.

They got ready qucikly.

Alice wore a very cute dress, Rose just wore a large tanktop, and a comfy pair of jeans. She was 8 months pregnant, so she went comfortably.

I walked down the hall and saw Edward in a very sexy button buy black top, and black slacks.

He smiled at me, I just smiled back and walked with Alice into her yellow porshe.

He stood there with his mouth haning open for a few minutes.

I hope this is a little better

And a little longer

I will update again tonight if you all review

Like around 40 reviews maybe...

But you dont have to

If not next update

1 week

Thanks

xx

Erin


	28. Graduation

**Hey thanks for reviewing everyone! It really made me smile today to see all of my reviews!! I am honestly not happy with this chapter, something about it bugs me. Anyway I hope you like it. Soon Rosalies baby shower, and alot of you have been wondering where Bella's parents are. Well theres more excitement coming up with them! So if you have any questions, comments or constructive critisism please feel free to tell me. I do not appreceate hate mail. If you hate it so so much why have you read it all the way to almost chapter 30? So anyway I would love a beta, if any of you are felling like being one, let me know! I know alot of you complain about my spelling, but honestly if I checked for grammer and spelling errors, you would wait forever for a chapter. I barely have enough time to update as it is! Oh and soon your going to find out where Edward was durring the last hour of school! Thanks so much. **

**xx **

**Erin **

Previously

He smiled at me, I just smiled back and walked with Alice into her yellow porshe.

He stood there with his mouth haning open for a few minutes.

Me and Alice got out, Edward followed us closely. Emmett and Rosalie weren't far behind either. I was careful in my shoes, because we all know I could break my ankle if I wasn't careful. I took each step as Alice and Rose taught me. Heel toe, Move hips slowly, and stop. I turned around to see Edward staring. Emmett smacked him.

"Dude! Thats my sister!" He hissed at him. Edward snapped out of it, and ran up to me looking upset. Inside I was smiling, but Alice and the others had to go where graduation began. Edward and I were early, no one other then the graduates and seniors had arrived yet.

"Love are you mad at me?" He said, his words dripped with sorrow. I smiled innocently.

"Of course not babe" I leaned really close to his face and when he went to kiss me I turned so he kissed my cheek. I gave him a flirty smile and walked away. Now what was it that Rose told me to do... Drop my purse... Why? Was it so Edward could pick it up for me.. No... That wasnt it... Jeez what was it. Oh! I let the purse slip out of my hands, and I slowly bent over to get it. Edward stopped dead in his tracks. I picked up my purse and walked down the hallway. It was kind of dark, and spooky. Edward ran up to me and pushed me against the lockers kissing me, kissing my neck, kissing my ear, my nose, my lips, down to my chest. I giggled. I forgot tonight was Alice's party. Its friday already? Wow. The days are flying bye. Edward was so desperate for me to kiss him back, but I just whispered in his ear, seductivly "I love you" He froze and started kissing me harder. I kissed him back this time giggling. I stepped forward in to him, and pulled away slowly.

"That was fun Cullen, we should do it again." I whispered, and winked at him, and walked away slowly. I don't think he knew how to react. It was cute listening to him stutter for words.

"I... uh.. Bel... " He attemped to say. I giggled and turned down the hall. Someone grabbed me and I screamed. They pulled me into a class room. I screamed for my Edward, but whoever it was put there hand over my mouth.

"Bells, stop its okay." The deep voice said. I knew that voice, it was Jacob Blacks. I heard Edward calling for me. I screamed again. "Damn shut up! I need to talk to you." I nodded. I needed to get out of here.

"Listen Bells, I wanted to say I am sorry. What I did was wrong. I hear your boyfriend coming, Friends?" He asked me. Was he high? Friends?!

"Hell no" I said. "EDWARD HELP!" I screamed again. Jacobs hand met my face slapping me hard, knocking me to the ground. Edward knew where I was, but Jacob had locked the door. "Help!!" I yelled as loud as I could, the tears were now rolling down my face.

"Bella!!" Edwards frantic voice called.

"Fuck! Bella now he's going to kick my ass! Thanks!" He growled at me. He turned the lights on so I could see around. We were in the English room.

"Edward help... Jacob STOP" I screamed when I realized Jacob was cornering me.

"Please Bells... listen to me. I didn't know Charlie would do that..."

"Jacob Black I hate you" I told him and shoved him away. I walked to the door to Edward and he pulled me into a hug. Holding me to tight to breathe.

"Jacob" He hissed. He kissed my forehead. "Are you okay love" I nodded and he lifted my chin up, to kiss my lips.

"HE HIT YOU" He screamed, it hurt my ears, and I flinched back. His eyes were the blackest I have ever seen them. He walked in.

"Black" He hissed. I heard a few punches thrown. "If you EVER touch my girl again, I will kill you" He said. I didn't hear a reply from Jacob. I took a deep breath and smoothed my dress.

"I'm fine, come one we don't want to miss the graduation, plus Alice said we have a surprise." I told him. I honestly was okay. Normal girls would be freaking out. But he just wanted to tell me sorry. Not that I beleived him.

We walked in and sat next to Carlisle and Esme. I scanned the crowd, I saw Charlie, and Renee. I shivered, Edward followed my look and pulled me along.

"There you two are" Esme said in a gentle, but warning-filled voice. Edward sat next to her, and was whispering back and forth. She looked at me, and scanned the crowd. Not a word was said loud enough for me to hear, but I knew what they were talking about. Esme turned around and talked to Carlisle and Edward put is arms around me as the first speaker, the Principle, came up and started his speech. I leaned against Edward. I saw Jacob sitting with his friends.

"I thought your mom and dad were going to be out of town" I whispered to Edward.

"There leaving right after this, and there our mom and dad, they love you just as much, if not more" He said softly. I smiled. It was true that they did love me.

"This year our Valvictorian, AN sorry I dont know how to spell that! decided to keep it a secret till today. She is a very hard working student. She always never ceased to surprise me through her entire time here at Forks high school. May I introduce Alice Cullen." The principle said. I was totally shocked. She walked up to the microphone, in her cap and gown smiling.

"Thank you. Being at Forks high school has definitely been an experince for me. Here it was like we were all family. Thanks to late night studying, and history test that are impossible, it caused us all to get closer. I know we all worked very hard to be able to graduate. All the teachers here at Forks, have worked for many many hours with us, trying to get us to pay attention, trying to get us to do our work, trying to keep us in order, but most of all they were trying to pre-pare us for the real world. I would like to say thank you, thank you on behalf of class of 2008! Congrats everyone! You graduated!" She laughed. Her voice was beautiful as she said her speech. She walked back to her seat and they began the slide show. Tears filled my eyes. I saw all the picutres of Emmett and Rose. There was pictures of Emmett and Rose holding hands in class. There were pictures of him playing football, and basketball. There were pictures of him trying not to laugh on stage at the school play. Then there was a NOW and THEN picture of me and Emmett from when we were 6 and 8 years old, to 16 and 18. It made me feel so sad to think he is begining a new life with out me. But before I had time to dwell on that, pictures of Alice came up. Pictures of her and Jasper at prom, pictures of Rose and her having a laughing fit. There was a picture of me sitting there pouting at school while Alice curled my hair. Everyone chuckled a little at that one. Then there were picutres of Jasper and Edward and Emmett at a football game completely covered in mud. That made everyone laugh a little. Jasper and Alice on the roof kissing. That was so Alice. Then the pictures changed to other seniors. Then the superintendent got up and announced who was doing what with there life. I listened carefully for my friends.

"Alice Cullen. Straight A student. Plans to stay in Forks for a year or two with her family. She has plans to go to college with her younger brother, her boyfriend Jasper, and her best friends Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie. She wants to become a fashion designer." They continued with that then they got to Rosalie "Rosalie plans to raise her child for two years, then go to college to also become a fashion designer. She is engaged to Emmett Swan, and will be having a baby girl in less then two months" Then was Jasper "Jasper plans to go to college with Alice. He would like to get his degree in Medical, to become a doctor." Then was a few other people, then Emmett. "Emmett Swan. A favorite for the students of Forks high. Typical Class clown, He plans to go to college, not sure what he will major in. He would like to play basketball and foot ball in college. He is engaged to Rosalie, and will be raising his daughter" They contuinued with the names for a while longer. Then the lights went completely off, exept for a spot light on the superintendent "At this time Jasper Hale has an annoucement he would like to make." Jasper walked up to the microphone and then the light went on Alice.

"Whats going on"I whispered in Edwards ear.

"I don't know love" He told me.

"I have known Alice for as long as I can remember and she has completely stolen my heart." He stared and the lights, very dimly came on. You could hear some 'Awe's". He walked over to her and got down on one knee.

"Alice Cullen I love you. You have my heart, and I have yours. You mean everything to me. Will you marry me?" He said. He sounded slightly nervous. Alice was completly surprise, you could tell. But the smile on her face was priceless.

"Yes Jasper I will marry you." Jasper stood up, and put the ring on her finger, and they kissed. It was totally cute! Everyone was aweing.

The lights went back on, and they finished graduation. That was the most amazing graduation EVER!

They walked up to us and I congratuated Alice and Jasper giving them a big hug!

Wow...

**I hope this is a little longer for you guys! I worked really hard on this and I hope you guys like it! Review please! I'll update sooner if you review!! **


	29. Everything's Okay

Oh my gosh!

I am sooooo sorry I haven't been updating this!

I just don't know what to do.

But today I have some inspiration!!! I'm going to start updating this story again! Yay!!!!..... Yay.... right?

Well I will as long as you review! :)! Also, check out my new story Academy Life!

Thanks!!!!!!!!

Oh and I need a beta for this story and my other story!

By the way, SM owns it!

**Okay so I am like... the blondest person ever. I lied. Rosalie is 8 months pregnant, and she does know its a girl. I am dumb. Sorry I messed this chapter up. I fixed it though. That counts right? **

**Comment?**

* * *

The next day was such a rush, everything was everywhere and people were crazy. Seriously. I have never seen so many happy people_ bouce around like_ Alice. I was really happy for her though. I wonder if Edward will ever ask me to marry him. He says that we will be together forever, but one can only hope. He really is the best boyfriend ever though, and last night was so fun, teasing him like that. Jake is such an ass. I can't believe he tried to hurt me. And what was with my parents there? I hope they don't cause any drama with me and my brother. One more year of hell, also known as high school, to go.

Rose found out she was about 8 months pregnant, and it was really showing. To me it looked like she was a normal person instead of a model. To her she was an elephant. Alice and I were going to go shopping for some maternity clothes for her. We were keeping it a surprise though. Alice wanted to find some very fashionable clothes. I was happy to help, but I am not the most fashionable person.

Edward and I decided that we were going to go on a cruise this summer. Alice and Jasper wanted to go too, but Alice was busy planning her wedding. She wanted in to be in February because she wanted a winter themed wedding. So of course she would be getting invitations ready and tonnnnes of other things. She asked me to be her maid-of-honor, and I greatfully accepted the opportunity. I couldn't wait to help her plan everything, though she still said I could go on the cruise. Edward and I were going to go on a cruise to Mexico. I have to admit, I'm pretty excited. When I made sure it would be okay with Emmett he was jealous he couldn't go, but Rose didn't want to go. Emmett was pretty happy that I would be getting out of Forks though. He said with dad being such an ass, and Jacob, and James, that it would be better this way. I knew he had plans to make James leave, but I would never know them. That was a secret.

"Bellaaa!!!! Are you ready to go!?" Alice asked me while bouncing around. Of course I was ready. I wouldn't be sitting on the couch off in lala land if I wasn't.

"Yeah" I smiled at her. I didn't really want to go, but for Rose. She really was good for Emmett, and their baby is going to be beautiful I'm sure.

Alice and I drove with the music blasting, but we really didn't say much to each other. Edward threatened her to watch for James carefully, and I rolled my eyes. Edward really wanted to go with, but the boys had some moving stuff to do. Rose had a Doctors appointment, but requested that none of us go with her. I didn't really know what to say to that, so I just agreed. I would be leaving on the cruise in less than two weeks so everything I needed to do, had to be done before I left. The cruise would only be a week long, but to me on a boat? That was long enough.

When we got to the mall Alice brought me to all the baby stores, we got some of the cutest tops we could find. We only found one pair of 00 size jeans that were maternity, so we would have to go somewhere else, or order them online.

"Alice?" I called out to her.

"Yeah Bella?" She said without taking her eyes off the cute baby clothes.

"Can we go look at some swim suits for me after were done with this stuff for Rose? I'm down to a size four and I really need a few things for the cruise because my clothes are to loose." I explained. She frowned at me but agreed.

"So Emmett is letting you go on a cruise while your grounded huh?" She asked me curiously.

"I guess, I'm happy though, but I think its because he doesn't want me around James" I told her. She nodded.

"I want a baby!!! Look at all these cute clothes!!!!!!!!" She whined. Alice would make a great mom, but first she had to get married. I giggled at her and we walked towards the register. Alice gave the lady working her credit card and we moved on to other stores. We went into Pacsun and bough some different different bathing suits, shorts, and tops. I was pretty excited. We also went into Ambercrombie and Fitch and Holister. We got alot of stuff in Hollister, but not much at A&F. We finished shopping by 4 pm and I was tired! I was also pretty hungry.

"Aliiii" I smiled at her "lets go get some food! I'm starved!!!" She giggled.

"ME TOO!!!!" She sang. I laughed and we went to the cafiteria. I grabbed a oriental chicken salad, and it was delicous. Alice grabbed a double cheese burger with bacon and an extra large frie. Seriously, I don't know how she can eat that much. After we ate we drove home and I was happy to see that the boys were home. When I walked through the door they were all laying on the couches and floor playing xbox. I laughed and jumped on Edward, causing him to lose.

"Bellaaa" He whined. I smiled and pulled him up to our room. I missed him all day. My lips crashed against his and I could tell he was smiling. "I missed you" He breathed.

"I missed you too" I smiled at him. "Wanna see what I got today!" I giggled.

"Yes love" He said. I pulled out my new bikini's. His mouth dropped open, it was pretty cute. "Love, those are amazing!" He said as though he was in shock.

I smiled at him "There for the cruise" I explained. "And we got tons of clothes for Rose that I'm sure she will love." I told him happily. "Were going to give them to her later tonight.!" I giggled again. I was begining to sound like Alice. Edward just chuckled and we snuggled together for a while. Before I knew it I was falling asleep.

* * *

comment?


	30. Oh Drama, Baby

Beta anyone?

And seriously, comment. No one comments :(

Please?

I'll stop writing again.

I really did work super hard on this!

Its longer than anything I've ever written!

SM owns it all.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up at 2:30 am, and Edward wasn't next to me. To be dramatic I felt abandoned. I know that isn't the case, but that is how I feel. Yes, I know that its dramatic. I heard voices downstairs, and I knew the two voices arguing. I don't know what was with them, they have been arguing more than ever now. I love them both so much, but in so different ways. I couldn't exactly hear what they were saying. Everything was muffled together. Something about 'no, you can't ask her that.' I dunno, I closed my eyes and quickly drifted back to my sleep. Somewhere in the early morning Edward snuggled into me, and fell asleep fast.

When I woke up the sun was shining in the windows, something very rare. As the sun shone on Edward's face I could see that something was hurting him. Something that I probably couldn't fix either. I know me and him had been busy with everything we were doing. We hadn't been spending tons of time together, and it was driving us crazy. Oh well, I decided I would take a shower. When I got out though, Edward was already out of bed and gone. I walked downstairs, and looked everywhere for him and he was no where to be found.

"Alice?" I asked her annoyed.

"Yeahh?" She asked looking overly innocent.

"Where is Edward?" She looked over at me and frowned. I couldn't understand why she would frown. Where is my boyfriend damn it.

"I have no idea Bella" she told me with painfully sad eyes. I want to know what the hell is going on. I pulled out my phone and tried calling five or six times but the call kept going to to voicemail. Arghhhh. I decided I would go straighten my hair and do my makeup. Yeah, I was that bored. I received a text a few minutes after I finished doing my hair.

"Were going out at 5, dress semi-formal"- Edward. I replied asking him where he was and why he was avoiding me, but he never replied. I sighed and asked Alice what to wear, she handed me a dress, and a pair of matching flats. She shoved a whole bunch of crap in my purse, and shoved me out the door at exactly 5.

"Hello love" He told me, wrapping his arm around my body. I honestly can say that I missed his touch all day. You have no idea.

"Where were you all day? Where are we going!? Why didn't you reply to my texts? Why does Alice seem so sad? What is going on?" I asked without giving him the chance to answer any of those questions. I really have been around Alice to much.

"Relax Bella, breathe." He chuckled. I could see some light dancing in his eyes. His beautiful green eyes. He was excited about something, my Edward. I sighed. We had been driving for a little over an hour and I hadn't even realized it. When we parked we were on a hill out in the middle of no where. Seriously. Edward carried a blanket and a basket full out stuff. I offered to help but of course not. So I walked over to the little spot where Edward had layed the blanket out. I jumped on it and smiled. He looked so amazing I forgot how to breathe. I remembered right before I probably passed out.

"So Edward" I said in between bites. "Where have you been all day?" I finished looking at him through my eyelashes. I hoped that it would help him to tell me. All he did was stutter a little and them smile. I sighed. I really want to know that he is up to.

"Love, it is easy to tell you, but I have to wait a little longer." He explained, only adding to my anticipation. He took my hand helping me off the ground. We walked around slowly. I have to admit it was really nice out there. I was so thankful that Alice gave me a pair of flats, I'd be dead if I was wearing heals. The sun began to set, and I realized we were on the highest point around us. "Bella" Edward whispered. "I love you so much..... I know that were young and all but this" he said as he reached into his pocket "is a promise ring. I want to promise myself to you that when we graduate high school and are ready that I will marry you" I swear it was like one of those romance movies with the sun setting and all.

"Edward.. Oh Edward" I smiled "I don't know..."

"Just listen to your heart. It's easier when you listen to your heart"

"Yes!!!!!" I sang happily throwing my arms around his neck. Oh how I loved this man. He would be my one and only love forever and always.

* * *

One week later

"Time to go love!" Edward told me as we boarded the cruise ship we would be on for the next seven days. I have to say I am more excited than I would normally be for being on a large boat. We pulled away from the harbor and off to the ocean. We went to our over sized, and surely over priced room. I decided to put on my navy and white striped bikini and go play in the pool. Well the upstairs pool that was reserved for only 5 families. Of course Edward would reserve it. I climbed up there with Edward right behind me and jumped right in.

"Love...." Edward said. He looked amused about something. I rolled my eyes and swam up to the side of the pool.

"Yessss?" I said while giggling.

"You may want some of this" He chuckled holding out sunscreen spf 50. I laughed and got out laying in the sun for a few minutes so I could dry off.

"Edward? Will you please put this on my back" I asked as I finished putting it on my arms and legs. He smiled and nodded getting up to do so. He massaged my back while putting the lotion on it. It felt wonderful, but I felt mischievous. I stood up as soon as he was done and it was dry, and pulled on his arm, letting him know I wanted him to get up. He did, and I kissed him, while pushing him into the water. My plan worked perfectly... Except he pulled me in the water with him! We laughed and he kissed me with so much passion. I could hardly breathe. It was amazing. We left the pool rather quickly and made it back to our room.

****rated M****

He quickly pulled off my bikini top letting it fall to the ground. I felt the bed under me and I was taking Edward's shorts off him. I kissed his neck, then down his chest. I made my way all the way down and kiss his area slowly, right to the very tip. Then a quick lick and made my way back up his body.

"Bella" he breathed heavily "I need you so bad!" I agreed and he quickly put a condom on. "Ready?" He asked. I smiled and he pushed into me. It was like a million things at once. We had sex, but not often. The feelings were passion, love, pleasure. I could go on forever, but whats the point? I could feel my entire body tensing and before I knew it I was exploding at the same time as Edward. Our screams matched. I knew that this was more than sex, it was making love. We relaxed on the bed for a while. Then both took separate showers. We new if we showered together we may never make it to dinner.

I got out as Edward got in. He informed me that the meal was formal, so I pulled out one of my many dresses and flats. I then put a little mousse in my hair so it would curl with out frizz. I put on eyeliner, mascara and the slightest bit of blush. It was more of a bronzer that seemed to make me glow. I turned around to grab my purse, but Edward was there. We kissed, and for a moment I reconsidered eating dinner.

"Love, we must go to dinner" He smiled and I felt like I was melting. I just nodded because I couldn't remember how to do much more than that. We walked hand in hand into this amazing room. It was filled with chandolers, and a beautiful orchestra was playing music. We gave the host our name, and she escorted us to our table. She looked Edward up and down a little to much for my taste, but then, I would have done that too.

"What are you thinking you will have love?" my love asked me. I really had no idea.

"Hmmm..." Was my only response.

"I think I will have the... House cut please" He told the waitress. I didn't realize he was asking me so I could order.

I quickly decided. "I'll have the sautéed mushroom pasta, please" I smiled. Edward and I just stared into each others eyes for a few minutes. He finally broke the silence asking me to dance.

"Love, please dance with me" His eyes twinkled with lust and excitement.

"I really can't dance Edward. Please...." I said trying to tell him I didn't want to dance.

"One dance, thats all, it's all in the leading anyway." He smiled again and I couldn't deny his smile. I got up and he led me to the dance floor. Not many people were dancing so I could feel a lot of eyes on us. It was making me quite uncomfortable, but Edward was there. So as I stared into his eyes I could no longer feel people watching. It was just Edward and me. The song ended and he led me back to our table. Within seconds the waitress brought our food out to us. My food was delicious, and Edward gracefully but rather quickly ate his steak.

"Excuse me miss" A strange voice requested. "Will you join me for a dance?" he smiled. I looked at him, he wasn't bad looking, but definitely no Edward. He had dark blonde hair, and blue eyes. I looked at Edward for some sort of excuse. He just looked amused.

"Sorry, I ate to much to dance" I giggled. I could hear Edward's quiet chuckle, stupid boy. Edward left the money on the table and we walked back to our room. It was already 9 p.m.. I was dead tired from all the traveling and our other activities. I giggled out loud from thinking that. I pulled my dress off and walked over to my suitcase finding my pajamas. As soon as they were on me I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him to bed so I could snuggle into him.

When we awoke the next day the sun was shining bright on us. I carefully snuck out of bed and put on my favorite bikini. Hot pink zebra stripes. I put a pair of white short shorts on, and walked down to where the buffet style breakfast was. I grabbed two plates and filled one with fruit and the other with toast, sausage, eggs, and a few slices of bacon. I wasn't sure what Edward would want, but I was craving fruit. I made it back to the room and saw that Edward had only moved a little, still peacefully sleeping. I decided that I could easily wake him up nicely, but jumping on him would be much more fun. I ran and jumped on the bed, his eyes flew open and I giggled. He kissed me as I was trying to get up and bring him his food. He sat up quickly, he must be hungry I thought silently.

As he ate I began getting inpatient. Today was scuba diving day! "Edwarddd hurry! In an hour we get to go scuba diving!" I said while bouncing. I couldn't wait.

"Yes Ma'am" He chuckled and walked over to his suitcase putting on his swim trucks. I wanted to go for a quick dip in the pool before we went in the ocean.

"Loveeeee?" I asked innocently "CANWEGOINTHEPOOL????" I said thinking maybe I should lay off the caffeine. He chuckled and grabbed my hand as we walked to the pool. I jumped in making a huge splash. It was so fun having an almost private pool to our selves. Haha. Of course Edward would spoil me enough to get this. Time was going by so fast though, only 5 more days until I would be on my way back to Forks. I really do hope Rose doesn't have the baby while I'm gone. I really want to be there for her. I checked my cell phone and knew that we should start heading over to the area where the other scuba divers would be.

"Eddieeee" I smiled knowing very well how much he hated when anyone called him that. He frowned at me but I knew that he understoood I was only joking.

"Yes love?" He asked fighting back a smile.

"It's time to go scuba diving!" I chirped happily.

As soon as we were there we were handed our gear and instructed on how to put it on. I lowered myself into the water and stuck my head under water. It was very difficult to breathe with the gear on under water. Your brain tells you that you can't do it, and your body is doing it, so your slightly confused. After about 10 minutes of getting used to it the guide started and we followed. The things we saw were amazing! I was a little nervous around the sharks, but they didn't bother us at all. Plus, all the other different types of fish that were there were unbelievable! There were red ones, and blue ones, and yellow ones, and yellow, blue and red ones! It was absolutly amazing. I just couldn't have asked for a better experience. I knew that this was one of the memories I would cherish forever. I realized I was holding on to my promise ring around my necklace. I want to tell Emmett so bad. I just can't yet, not with the baby and all on her way.

After scuba diving the night ended uneventfully. Some nice relaxing sun bathing by the pool, I was actually starting to get a golden red tan. Dinner was less formal tonight just a quiet sit down meal, and I was thankful. I was so tired from scuba diving. This trip was absolutly amazing.

When I woke up the next day I knew that it was going to be extra hot outside, I could feel the sun beaming in through our window. I was pretty excited since I was from little old Forks. I woke Edward up, today we were allowed to go to some of the little islands to do some tourist shopping. I put on my all black swim suit, it had hardcore cut outs on it, it was basically a bikini with a little extra fabric, and a pair of white short-shorts. Edward dressed in white billabong shorts and a white t-shirt.

The locals seemed to watch us everywhere we went. There eyes were never taken off us for one second, it felt very awkward walking around. Edward bough me some pretty jewelry, we also bought everyone at home a few little gifts.

Before we knew it our trip was over and we were on our flight back to Forks.

* * *

3 weeks later

BPOV

"Rose stop moving!" Alice whined "I've had to fix this toe like 5 times now! Enoughhhh".

"Alice I'm sorry, I can't help it, I'm in a lot of pain." Rose said breathing heavily. I was reading not really making the connection. Until she let out a loud scream.

"Oh shit Alice! Time it! See how far they are from each other" I told Alice.

"Oh god! Bella!!! She's in labor!!!!" Alice panicked. Oh god.

"Come on, lets get her in the car to the hospital." I told her

"Uhh hello" Rose said irritated and in pain "You don't have to talk as though I'm not right fucking here" She screamed. Alice and I quickly got her into the SUV and drove ridiculously fast to the hospital. Of course Alice was driving, I would NEVER drive that fast with a pregnant person in the car. Especially when that pregnant person is carrying my niece. When Rose was checked into the hospital I called Emmett, but he was working and didn't answer his phone, so I called Edward and he told Jasper and they were on there way to Emmett's job. Rose was extremely crabby and changed her mind.

"I don't want to do this anymore!" She cried. "its going to hurt so much"

"Rose! Damn snap out of it! Your about to be a mother! Grow up!" I hissed. I know it was wrong, but I was tired of listening to her whine. I'm sure I would be the same way if I was her. She stopped complaining and seemed to be in a contemplative state. I don't really know if I should have apologized, it seemed like in the minutes that she was thinking she grew up and realized her responsibilities. Emmett arrived rather quickly. The doctor asked me to leave the room and checked on how Rose was doing. She requested Emmett be in the room, as it was time to start.

We all sat out in the waiting room waiting patiently, but nervous as hell. A fill hour and a half later the nurse came out and explained one at a time we could visit Rose and her daughter for 15 minutes each. I was told to go first and was glad.

"Would you like to hold your niece?" Emmett asked. I nodded excitedly and he handed me the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen.

"Whats her name?" I asked Rose. She looked at me and smiled.

"Lily Marie" She smiled. I loved the name. "Hello Lily" I kissed her forehead and she fussed a little then fell asleep rather quickly. I hadn't even noticed that Emmett left the room.

"Thank you Bella" She said with glittering eyes.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For giving me my pep talk. You were right, I am a mother now" She explained. "I need to start acting like it."

"Uhh I hate to break up the thank you's, but if Alice doesn't get her chance to come in here right now, the nurses might kick her out of the hospital" Emmett said nervously. I smiled at him and handed Rose her beautiful daughter. When I went back to the waiting room I hugged Edward and told him how beautiful my niece was. I had yet to tell everyone about the promise ring, so I was keeping it on a necklace until the right time to tell Emmett. I though in about two weeks would be good timing since he would be getting more used to being a father. Edward got his chance to hold Lily, and then we decided it would be time to go get some rest.

We both quietly crept upstairs and changed and fell asleep fast. I'm not even sure I had my regular sleep talking. Awe, who am I kidding, I probably did. When I woke up the next morning I could feel tension rising rather quickly, but everyone was acting as though everything was fine. It was probably that Rose had her baby. Or maybe thats why they were acting like everything would be okay. The doctors decided that Rose and the baby were doing really well. Plus Rose really wanted to go home, so Carlisle decided it would be okay to let her check out of the hospital, and the peditrian and her OB/GYN agreed it would be fine.

Rose brought lily over for a while, she was born with blonde hair, but her eye color was gray. I wasn't sure if they would turn blue like Roses.

"Everyone, we would like for there to be a family meeting tomorrow, Rose, Emmett, Lily, we really would love for you to make it, do you think you can?" Carlisle asked.

"Rose and Emmett agreed. I think Lily disagreed, but Rose insisted she was just hungry and dismissed herself to go feed Lily. Something may have been wrong for Carlisle to demand it be mandatory for all.

"Love, I'm really worried." Edward admitted. "My dad never really demands it be mandatory. I hope everything is okay."

"I'm sure everything will be fine Edward" I smiled and kissed his neck, then up his jaw, right up to his lips. He was all excited thinking I was going to give him a deep kiss, and then all I did was kiss him on the lips and run away. I ran for the back door laughing. He was slightly shocked. I made it down the stairs onto the grass when he lightly tackled me. I was laughing as he had me completely pinned to the ground. We kissed for a few minutes until Alice came outside.

"You better be careful over there or your going to have your own Lily" she giggled.

"Haha, its not a horrible thing" I told her, still pinned under the love of my life. "Were promised!" I whispered loudly to her.

"What?!" she yelled.

"SHHHH!!!! I reacted getting up showing her the ring. "I haven't told Emmett yet!" I explained. "I'm waiting for the right time! Jeeeeez!" I laughed.

"Hey Edward come here" She yelled, he walked over to us slowly. Alice jumped up and hugged him. "Your going to make a great husband some day" she told him. The smile on his face made me so happy. I couldn't wait to finish my last year of high school.

"Are you worried about what dad has to talk to us about?" Alice asked Edward. He nodded, and they both sighed. I let myself inside quietly, knowing that it was a sibling moment. I found my own sibling and hugged him. We talked a little, but he was exhausted.

"Em, go home with Rose and Lily" I told him, he walked over to Rose and Lily and talked and they carefully put her in her car seat. I gave them both hugs before giving Lily a kiss on the cheek good bye. Emmett told me that Lily only lets him, Rose, and me hold her. Everyone else she screams as though she's in horrible pain. I felt proud knowing that Lily favored me, though only a day old.

I decided I was going to go watch tv and possibly take a nap. I knew that there would much more drama to come, and I for one, was not ready for it.

* * *

comment?

pleaseeee?

I worked REALLY hard on this chapter!


End file.
